


Like a Hundred (And Other Stories)

by Ruther_BWK



Category: Bruce/Clark - Fandom
Genre: Bruce Wayne is Not Batman, Bruce Wayne is a Good Parent, Bruce has siblings, Clark Kent is Not Superman, Dick Grayson is Not Adopted, Dick Grayson is Not Robin, Dick Grayson is a Ray of Sunshine, Dick Grayson is precious, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Implied Mpreg, Light Angst, M/M, Multi, Post Mpreg
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-19 03:07:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 24,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29619657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ruther_BWK/pseuds/Ruther_BWK
Summary: A collection of stories that follow the lives of Bruce, Dick and Clark.
Relationships: Clark Kent/Bruce Wayne, Dick Grayson & Bruce Wayne, Dick Grayson & Clark Kent, Domestic Fluff - Relationship, Older Clark Kent - Relationship, Young Bruce Wayne - Relationship
Comments: 62
Kudos: 65





	1. Like A Hundred

Clark was happy to be back home. After a three week long book tour, he wanted nothing more than to see his loves.

Bruce had money, so Clark really didn’t have to work. But writing novels were his passion, and Bruce wanted him to be happy so he never said anything about it.

Clark always felt bad when he had to leave them, though. His job called for long trips, especially since he became successful. Clark knew that, of course - he just wished that his agent didn’t send him away so often. And he was so grateful that Bruce never got upset or made a fuss about it. Bruce even packed his suitcase.

“Like any good husband should do.” Bruce had said with a soft smile.

Clark made his way to the staircase leading up to the bedrooms. God, he just wanted to get out of his work clothes and play with his baby, Dick.

Some times, Clark’s heart ached when Dick would be shy or nervous around him. Bruce knew how much that gutted him, so he slowly tried to coax Dick into spending time with Clark, but how could Dick be blamed? Clark was barely home nowadays, and with Bruce being a stay at home mom, Dick was bound to be closer to him.

Before he noticed, Clark reached his bedroom door. A wave of fatigue ran over him as he put his hand on the doorknob. And he was about to push the door open when he heard his baby’s sweet voice from the other side.

 _Bruce must’ve picked him up from preschool early_ , Clark thought.   
  
Clark thought he would get a nap in before they came home; maybe cook them dinner as a surprise. But instead, he put his ear to the door and listened. 

From the other side of the door, Bruce, in Clark’s university pullover and pajama shorts, was laid back on the bed with Dick straddling his stomach. Their hands were interlocked and Dick made a game out of pushing Bruce’s hands back, even though they never went far. 

Even at five, Dick barely weighed 40 pounds; he barely weighed 35. Clark’s mother would joke that all the fat went to Dick’s cheeks. Which _might_ of been true because Dick’s cheeks were so pudgy and soft.   
  
They were all surprised at how chubby Dick was when he was born. Bruce, even throughout his pregnancy, was a small little thing with a supple body. No matter how much food Martha K. and Alfred put in front of him, all of it just passed right through him. 

“Do you have a brother?” Dick’s pleasant voice asked.   
  
The question sat in the air as Bruce searched for the best way to answer Dick’s question. 

“Yes I do.” Bruce answered with a smile he only had for his baby. 

Dick furrowed his eyebrows and swung their hands back and forth in wonder. 

“Where is he?” 

Bruce slowly released his hands from their lock and wrapped them around Dick’s waist. 

“He’s not here anymore.” 

Bruce hadn’t thought about Benjamin, his older brother, for quite some time. In fact, Bruce hadn’t given much thought to his family at all lately. 

“Where did he go?” 

_What was the best way to tell your child that your brother was dead?  
_

_“_ He passed. A long time ago, baby.” 

Dick’s eyes reflected the confusion he felt in his head.   
  
_Passed what? The house? Was he here and I missed him?_ Dick thought. 

“How?” Dick inquired. 

Bruce sighed, not exactly ready to re open that box again.   
_  
He killed himself. In front of me._

Was what Bruce knew to be true. And he would have said it exactly like that, had it been anyone else and not his child. 

“He was sick, baby. And he couldn’t get better so he passed.”   
  
_Oh_. Dick thought, getting what his mama meant by “pass”. 

“That’s so sad, Mama. I’m so sorry.” 

Bruce felt his heart physically swell. He put his hands on Dick’s cheeks and smiled affectionately. 

“Oh, honey bunny. It’s okay. Don’t be sad.” 

Dick leaned into Bruce’s warm hands. Dick was sad, because death was sad sometimes. He remembered when his mama’s baby died a few days ago. Everyone was so sad. 

“Mama?” 

“Yes?” 

Dick shifted on top of Bruce’s stomach. Bruce winced slightly when Dick’s butt sunk into him. Sometimes, his c-section scar still hurt. Having Dick so young definitely didn’t help much during his birth. Bruce was so small compared to Clark already, and Dick wasn’t a particularly tiny premmie. 

“Where’s your mama?” 

Bruce looked into Dick’s eyes and tried to smile. He tried, but the memory of his mother was too painful. Sometimes, when Dick would look up at him, Bruce would see his mother.   
  
On outings to the park or to the theatre, people stared and gossiped about whether Dick was _really_ Clark’s child. Which was funny, because when Bruce was little, everyone questioned if Thomas Wayne was _his_ father, too. Bruce just looked so much like Martha, even now. From first glance, you wouldn’t have been able to tell the difference between mother and son. Though he was teased for his traditionally feminine features, he was proud to have his mother’s face. 

“My mama passed, too. When I was really little. Before I even met daddy.” 

Dick gasped at that. 

“Before you met _daddy_?! But...you’ve known Daddy since you were this many!”   
  
Dick promptly held up ten fingers. It made Bruce laugh. 

“Yes I did meet daddy when I was that many. But my mama passed when I was eight.” 

Dick, like it was the worse thing he ever heard, launched himself into Bruce’s arms and held his little arms tight around his mama’s neck. Bruce let out an “oof” then wrapped his arms around Dick. 

“What happened? Your heart is beating fast.” 

Dick pulled away from Bruce’s neck and Bruce was immediately startled by the tears that ran down his son’s face. 

“What’s wrong, baby?” Bruce asked as he put his hands up to Dick’s face. 

“I couldn’t imagine if you passeded. I don’t want you to passed.” 

Bruce chuckled dryly, absolutely grateful for such a compassionate child.   
  
“You don’t have to worry, Dick. I’m not going anywhere for a long time.” 

Dick wiped his tears and sniffled. 

“How do you know?!” 

“I don’t know.” 

Dick furrowed his brows, another river of tears spilling. 

“Then you can’t say that. You can’t say stuff unless you’re assulutely sure.” 

Bruce would talk to Clark about getting Dick a speech coach. 

“It’s _absolutely_. And you’re right, I’m not sure but I can try. Hopefully, I won’t go anywhere until you’re super old.” 

Dick cleared his throat and wiped his nose on Bruce’s pullover. 

“Like a hundred?” 

Bruce smiled and pulled Dick’s head down for a kiss. 

“Yes, like a hundred.” 

Bruce pulled back his lips and put his hand on Dick’s forehead. 

“Your fever’s still the same. Are you still feeling bad?” 

Dick shook his head. 

“I feel a bit better. I don’t have to pukeded anymore.” 

Bruce had picked Dick up after his teacher called and said he threw up during nap time. He didn’t throw up in the car, much to Bruce’s pleasure. And after a warm bath and a nap in Bruce’s bed, Dick’s face had its color back. 

_He’s been getting sick too often._ Bruce thought. 

“Okay. Soup tonight, alright?” 

“Mmm, mmm, I don’t want soup, Mama.” 

Bruce used both his hands to stroke Dick’s curls gently.

”Yes, soup. Until your fever goes down.”   
  
Dick made a noise of disgust, which made Bruce shush him playfully. 

Dick’s tiny hand reached out to Bruce’s soft face. Dick, out of habit, bit his bottom lip as he stared intently down at his mother. 

“You’re so pretty, Mama.”

Bruce blushed and kissed the hand that was on his face. 

“ _You’re_ so pretty, honey bunny.” 

Dick reached up to Bruce’s curly hair and started to gather it up in his hands. 

“You have so much hair, Mama.” 

Bruce’s hair was unruly and flopped and bounced like a bunny on Easter. He could never do it without having to prep hours before, so he kept it up in a small bun on top of his head. Or in two space buns, which was Dick’s favorite style.   
  
His mother had curly hair, just like his, just like Dick’s. 

“I wonder where you get it from, Dick.” 

Bruce wrapped Dick tight in his arms. 

“I love you so much, my sweet baby.” Bruce whispered into Dick’s hair. 

“I love you too. So much.” 

Just as they went to close their eyes for another nap, Clark, like he hadn’t been standing out there the whole time, walked in with a fake look of surprise. 

“You guys are home?! And to think I wanted to surprise you!” 

Dick crawled off of Bruce, barely missing his private parts, and held his arms out. 

“Daddy! You’re home!” 

Bruce could see how happy it made Clark that Dick ran and hugged him. Bruce knew that Clark clearly needed it. 

Clark lifted Dick into his strong, bulky arms and lifted him high into the air. Bruce, Now walking towards the two, had half the mind to say “watch his head” to his brick house of a husband. But Clark was as gentle as he was large. 

“Hi baby! How was your day!” Clark exclaimed to a giggling Dick. 

Bruce stood on his tip toes and stole a kiss from his love. The kiss said everything their words couldn’t. It spoke of longing, passion and security. Clark pulled back first and took some time to stare down at his beautiful husband. Bruce got more beautiful every time Clark saw him. Bruce reached up for another kiss, pulling Clark from his thoughts.   
  
“Dick wasn’t feeling well, so I picked him up from school.” 

Clark looked back at Dick, absolutely doting. 

“Oh no. Are you feeling better, sweetheart?” 

Dick nodded and smiled at his dad.   
  
“I feel _so_ good that I think I can have ice cream!” 

Bruce took Dick from Clark’s arms and bopped his nose with Dick’s tiny one. 

“No, no, mister. No ice cream until your fever goes down.” 

“Daaaad. Please?” 

Bruce gave Clark a look. Clark knew that look too well. It was the “don’t cave in” look. 

“When you’re better, bud. I promise.” 

Clark pressed a quick kiss to Dick’s head before the little boy wriggled himself from Bruce’s arms. 

“I’m gonna go find Pop Pop, Mama.” 

“Wait for me at the stairs, Richard.” Bruce chided gently.   
  
“Okay.” 

Dick liked to go down the stairs by himself, even though he wasn’t ready. Bruce and Clark wanted him to be independent, but they always stayed two steps behind him just in case he fell.   
  
“Don’t go down those stairs, Richard!” Clark called after Dick had been out of their eyesight. 

“I’m sitting on the steppies, Daddy!” 

Bruce and Clark shared a laugh before they looked back at each other.

”Hi.” Clark said. 

“Hey there, dude.” Bruce replied back with a smirk. 

Clark pulled Bruce into a tight hug, his large arms swallowing Bruce’s head. 

“I missed you, Bruce.” 

Bruce wrapped his arms around Clark’s waist and inhaled his musky scent. 

“I missed you, too. How was it?” 

Clark hugged Bruce tighter and started to sway.   
  
“I wanna sleep for days.” 

Clark’s heart soared when Bruce’s light laugh vibrated against his chest.

”That bad? I guess you’ll be too tired for-” 

Clark pulled back and looked down at Bruce with a sudden gaze telling of future debauchery. 

“Oh no. We’re doing it all night. We’ll sleep in tomorrow.” 

Bruce bit his lip and let a chuckle out. 

“Yeah that’s what I thought. Now come on before Dick breaks his arm.” 

Bruce dipped out of the hug and walked out into the hallway. 

“And Bruce?” 

“Yeah, what?” 

Bruce gasped when Clark pulled him back by his throat. It wasn’t hard or meant to cause harm, Bruce was just alarmed. Clark used used his finger to push Bruce’s head back onto his chest. 

“I thought _I_ was your honey bunny?”   
  
Bruce looked up at Clark and smiled. 

“You’re honey bunny Number 2 now, Clark.” 


	2. Oranges

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dick tries oranges for the first time.

“Dick! Come here, please!” 

It was the middle of summer, and for once, Gotham’s weather was nice. On a normal day, it was either too hot to sleep or too cold to leave the bed. And the rain was an entirely different story.

The Wayne-Kents had decided to take advantage of the good weather with a picnic on their land. Before Bruce had Dick, he never realized how vast his property really was. He had only ever been in the forest, which was actually the place where he made love to Clark for the first time, where Clark proposed, and where Bruce had told Clark he was expecting.

Bruce could almost always be found there when he needed to think or just step away for a bit.

“Mama come on! Daddy’s waiting!”

From inside the kitchen, Dick impatiently bounced on his tiny feet and pulled at Bruce’s yellow cotton overalls. They were maternity, but they were comfortable and thin enough for summer wear.

“I’m coming baby. Here, take these to Pop Pop.” Bruce bent down and handed Dick two bottled waters.

“Can you carry it, Dick?”

Dick turned away, still bouncing and happy to help.

“Yeah I got it. Wait, mommy!”

Bruce turned away from sandwiches he was making and looked down at Dick, slowly tucking a loose curl out of his face.

“Yeah, Dick?”

“Where’s Pop Pop? I forgot.”

Bruce sighed and guided Dick out to the back door. Once Dick was safely down the steep step, Bruce scanned the backyard for Alfred.

“Where _is_ Pop Pop? Oh! There he is!” 

Bruce got down into a squat and pointed to the kitchen garden so Dick could see. 

“You see where the flowers are? He’s right there. You see?” 

Dick squinted his eyes, but then quickly nodded. 

“Yeah, he has on the hat!” 

Alfred was indeed wearing a red sun hat. 

“Good job, Dick. Now go give it to him.” 

“‘Kay!” 

Dick ran off, the full water bottles shaking in his tiny arms. Bruce waited until Dick was in front of Alfred before he put his hair up and went back into the kitchen. 

The five year old was easily distracted, he could forget his task as soon as the wind blew, so Clark and Bruce had to keep an eye on him. 

At the counter, Bruce sighed. Bruce couldn’t cook, but he was an amazing baker and an even better sandwich maker. His tuna sandwiches were a household favorite, especially during the summer. 

“Whew.” Bruce blew out some air as he secured the lid on top of the sandwich container. 

“Mommy. Do you need me do anything?” 

Dick’s grammar was getting better, he still missed a few words but Bruce didn’t have the heart to correct him. 

“Just stand there and look pretty.” 

Dick, in his Spiderman tank top and blue swim trunks, laughed. 

“Silly mommy.” 

Bruce lifted the container off the counter and met Dick at the back door. 

“Where’s your dad?” 

“He’s at the table. Mommy you look beautiful.” 

Bruce smiled at his son. 

“Thank you. Now follow me.” 

Dick held onto his mother’s overalls tight because he was a good boy and always listened. 

“Hey, lemme help you with that, Bruce.” 

Clark got up from the table and took the container from Bruce’s hands.   
  
“Thank you. I need to go change so watch him, please?” 

“Why are you changing? You look beautiful, Bruce.” 

Bruce blushed and wiped some sweat off his forehead. 

“I guess I could stay in this. And I have tank top under so I can just pull these straps down if I have to.” 

Clark nodded and kissed his partner’s lip. 

“Yeah just come sit. You’ve been on your feet all day.” 

As soon as Bruce sat down, Dick scrambled onto his lap. Bruce wanted to just sit by himself and stretch his legs out, but he wouldn’t dream of pushing Dick off. 

“Mommy needs to stretch his legs, Dick. Come sit with Daddy.” Clark said. 

Dick looked back at Bruce before getting down and going into Clark’s waiting arms. 

“I’m hungry. Can we eat now?” Dick whined. 

“We have to wait for Pop Pop, Dick.” Clark said. 

Bruce sighed and stretched his legs out. And with his eyes closed, he brushed his bare feet across the grass. 

“He can have an orange while we wait, Clark.” 

“Whazz dat?” Dick asked as he looked curiously at his mom. 

Bruce pulled an orange from the ice bucket next to him and held it out to Dick. 

“This.” 

Bruce worked at peeling the fruit while Dick leaned over the table in awe. 

“Why are you taking the skin off?” Dick asked, sounding worried for orange. 

“You’re not supposed to eat the skin.” Clark answered. 

“But doesn’t it hurt the orange?” 

Bruce peeled back the last layer and broke a piece of the naked orange off. 

“No it doesn’t. Here, taste it.” 

Bruce held the piece to Dick’s lips. Dick, like some sort of feral animal, smelled it and stuck his tongue out to lick it. 

“Mommy, it doesn’t taste like anything.” 

“You have to chew it, hon.” 

Dick put his mouth over Bruce’s fingers and took the orange piece into his mouth. As he moved the orange around his mouth, Dick’s lips puckered. 

Bruce And Clark started to laugh. 

“It’s spicy, Mommy.” 

Bruce chuckled and put a new piece of orange into his own mouth. 

“It’s not spicy. It’s tart.” Bruce corrected. 

“Are all oranges tart, Daddy?” 

Clark leaned back in his chair and pulled his shades from his eyes. 

“No. Some are sweet, some are sour. But that one is tart, so it’s not sweet, but it’s not sour either.” Clark explained. 

“Makes sense. But mommy, I don’t want anymore. I don’t think I like oranges.” 

Bruce took another bite. 

“That’s okay. Do you want a banana instead?” 

Dick shook his head and pointed to the sandwich container. 

“No I want sammiches!” 

“Why haven’t you given my grandson his sandwich, Bruce?” 

Alfred’s low, British voice nearly reverted Bruce back to grade school. 

“We we’re waiting for you, Pop Pop!” 

Alfred chuckled, delighted, and pat Dick’s head. 

“Well you can have as many sandwiches as you want now, my boy.” 

Dick got a stomach ache from eating four sandwiches that day. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What would you like to see? Comment.


	3. Stevie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dick got the flu, so Bruce decided that they should soak together.

Dick got the flu a few days back; contracted it from some kid whose parents refused to vaccinate them. 

Dick’s fever was 103, and he refused to eat because his throat was so sore. And to make matters worse, Clark had left for a two day meeting in Vancouver. Bruce fought with him about it, saying how it wasn’t fair to Dick or him to leave right now. But when Dick started throwing up the night before, Bruce gave up and told Clark to go. 

And Dick had gotten slightly better through the night. He still had a sore throat and his fever was fluctuating, but, he could move around a bit on his own. But he still hadn’t smiled. Dick was never okay unless he smiled. 

Bruce thought it best to sweat out Dick’s fever and it had been a while since it was just the two of them, so Bruce proposed a soak in the bathtub together; with a lot of bubbles and Señor Rubber Duck, of course.

“What you doing to my hair, Mama?” 

With hands lathered in Jergen’s, Bruce styled Dick’s hair into a Mohawk. 

“It’s a surprise.” 

Dick was sitting with his back to Bruce’s chest, which made it very easy for Bruce to wash his hair. 

“How to spell my name, Mama? I forgot.” 

Bruce dismantled the Mohawk and looked over Dick’s shoulder. Alfred had bought Dick some soft letter blocks for bath time for his birthday a few months ago, and Bruce made sure Dick used them every day. 

“What do you have so far?” 

Dick looked down at his blocks, which were placed neatly on the side of the tub. 

“Umm...R...I...C...A...that’s it.” 

“Well you’re missing three letters. H-“ 

Dick splashed the water once the letters came to his head. 

“Wait, wait, I got it!” 

Bruce chuckled when Dick picked up two of the three missing letters. 

“R...I...C...H...A...R...umm.” 

Bruce nodded encouragingly. 

“You’ve got it, baby. One more letter.” 

Ds, Bs, and Os were hard for Dick to distinguish. To him, they all looked the same. He had a month before he got tested for dyslexia, but Bruce would help him until then. 

“Uh, B? No, not B. I know what it is but I can’t tell, Mommy! It’s hard!”   
  
Bruce could sense his child’s frustration, so he gently rubbed his son’s arms. 

“It’s okay, honey bunny. It’s that one.” 

Bruce pointed to the yellow block labeled “D”. Dick, feeling slightly inferior, picked up the block and placed it with the other letters. 

“I’m proud of you. You got 6 out of 7, baby. That’s one more than yesterday.” 

“But I didn’t do my own!” Dick whined, upset. 

Dick got that perfectionist trait from Bruce. It was either he did it right the first time, or not at all. It required a lot of patience on Clark’s end. If it wasn’t his husband freaking out because cupcakes weren’t perfectly frosted, then it was his preschooler with a beet red face because he couldn’t figure out one word out of the many he _could_ figure out during bedtime reading. 

“Look, you might not have finished it by yourself but you got pretty far without my help.” 

Dick sneezed and Bruce held his breath as if that would stop the particles from entering his body. 

“Well I’m gonna do it all by myself next time, okay?” 

“Okay.” Bruce laughed. 

After Bruce washed the soap from Dick’s hair, he allowed Dick to rest against his chest. 

“Can you sing, Mommy?” 

Bruce relaxed into the tub and closed his eyes. 

“Any suggestions?” 

“I want the one with Stevie.” 

“Ah. Okay.” 

Bruce put his hand on Dick’s head and starts to sing softly.

”Now here you go again 

You say, you want your freedom

Well who am I to keep you down?

It’s only right that you should 

Play the things you feel

But listen carefully, to the sound

Of your loneliness

Like a heartbeat drives you mad 

In the stillness of remembering what you had

And what you lost

And what you had

And what you lost

Oh, thunder, only happens when it's raining

Players, only love you when they're playing

They say women, they will come and they will go

When the rain washes you clean, you'll know

You'll know” 

Bruce broke into humming the slow tune until he felt Dick fully relax against his body. 

“Your singing is so beautiful, Mommy.” Dick slurred, his voice drunk with fatigue. 

“Are you falling asleep, Dick?” 

“Mhmm. I’m so tired.” 

Bruce sat up, moving Dick with him. 

“Okay, straight to bed then.” 

“Can I sleep in your bed?” 

Bruce was trying to get Dick out of that habit, but his baby was sick, and it was only until he got better. 

“Of course. You want me to call Daddy so you can say goodnight?” 

Dick, now curled up in Bruce’s lap, shook his head. 

“No. I just wanna sleep.” 

Bruce put his hand on Dick’s cheek and kissed his clean hair. 

“Okay, baby. We’ll go to sleep.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here’s the link to the song: 
> 
> https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=5oWyMakvQew
> 
> I do not own the song.


	4. Space Baby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The events following Bruce’s miscarriage.
> 
> This chapter takes place before Chapter 1.

They’d been in the clinic for over two hours now. Leslie had ran some tests, a sonogram, and blood work, but that was over an hour ago.   
  
There were other patients, they knew that. But Bruce just wanted to go home at this point. He had a miscarriage, they all knew that, so why did he have to stay?   
  
Bruce’s hands hadn’t left his rounded stomach since they left the house. It was almost like he wanted to feel something moving in there, as proof that this was all a dream. 

The searing hot image of the 20 week old fetus curled up like a useless mound of flesh in that nauseating pool of blood was burnt in the couple’s heads. 

The miscarriage was only the half of the pain for Clark. He had woken up at the sound of Bruce’s broken wailing. He had never seen Bruce so distraught and he didn’t know what to do. Clark truly believed that he was the one who caused the miscarriage. They had been fighting. It was a petty fight, really. And it wasn’t even Bruce’s fault; it never was. Clark had made a promise to Dick that he would be on time for bedtime reading. But he got caught up at work and completely forgot.   
  
Dick was so upset. And in turn, that made Bruce upset. He had told Clark that he felt like a single parent. Clark had no idea why he had reacted so cruelly to Bruce’s words. Maybe it was because he knew that Bruce was right. Maybe he didn’t want to admit his faults and absences. And what was worse, Dick heard all of it. 

Bruce and Clark established long before Dick was born, that they would _never_ fight in front of their children; no matter how bad it was.

“I’m sorry, Bruce.” 

Bruce didn’t respond. He didn’t have the strength to answer Clark back; emotionally nor physically.

There was a knock at the door. 

“Come in.” Clark called roughly. 

In came Leslie Thompkins, the family doctor and a family friend. She was there when Dick was born and was supposed to be there to help deliver this one. 

“Hi. Bruce, how are you feeling?” 

How was he feeling? Why would she even ask him something like that? 

“I’m fine.” Bruce said quietly, his head down. 

“Mmm. If it’s alright, I would like to get straight to it.” Doctor Thompkins said firmly. 

Doctor Thompkins wasn’t Leslie. She wasn’t “Nana” to Dick or “Aunt Leslie” to Bruce in that office. Bruce found it oddly comforting...the austere, firm, and collected Dr. Thompkins. 

Doctor Thompkins sat down in her chair across from Bruce and Clark. She opened a manila folder and handed Clark a sonogram photo. 

“I want you to both look at that.” 

Bruce knew what it was already. Looking would do nothing. 

“What is this?” Clark asked in genuine confusion. 

“It’s Bruce’s uterus. Compared to five years ago, it’s shrunken over twice as much. It can now be classified as a unicornuate uterus.” 

Clark shifted the photo in his hands. 

“What does that mean?” 

“It means that my uterus is too small for a baby to grown properly.” Bruce responded monotonously. 

He had seen the term in an article titled “The Worse Things That Happened After My Pregnancy”. 

“Exactly. The fetus probably detached once it realized that it had no more space to grow properly. If it had continued you would have been facing more problems in the future.” 

Bruce didn’t know what to say. Fuck, he didn’t even know what to feel. He could only cry. 

“So what does that mean for Bruce?” 

Leslie sighed, as if preparing herself for more bad news. 

“It means that in my good conscious, I can not tell you to try and get pregnant again. Yes, you’re young, but there’s too much risk.” 

_I cannot tell you to try and get pregnant again._

That sentence broke Bruce’s heart in half. 

“So what can we do?” Clark asked. 

“You can consider surrogacy, adoption. And we can look into IVF.” 

None of those options sounded good to the couple. 

Bruce finally looked up and stared Leslie in her eyes. 

“How often does this happen to people my age?” 

Bruce didn’t know where that question came from. 

“Well. Less than 10 percent.” 

Bruce nodded slowly. 

“So there’s just something wrong with _me_ then?” 

Leslie closed the folder and reached over the desk to take Bruce’s hand. It was cold. 

“Look at me. _None_ of this is your fault. Statistics are only based off of what is reported, you know that. There could be tens of thousands of people your age who have miscarriages and don’t report them. You are one of the best patients I’ve ever had. Some mothers drink and smoke while they’re carrying, you’ve changed everything to accommodate that child. It’s not your fault. These things just happen, Bruce.” 

_They just happen._

Bruce and Clark were back in the car. Still, Bruce refused to look at his husband. 

“Are you hungry, Bruce?” 

Bruce shook his head. 

“I think you should-”

“Can you just take me home, please?” 

Clark sighed, frustrated, but started the car and pulled out of the parking lot. 

The drive gone was uncomfortably silent. Clark was waiting for Bruce to speak first. But he never did, understandably. 

As they pulled into the garage, Clark looked at Bruce. He looked so pale and hauntingly blank. Clark wanted to touch him, hold him. But he didn’t think it would be the best thing. 

“We’re home, Bruce.” 

Bruce vacantly nodded his head. 

“Do you want me to go ahead?” Clark asked. 

“No. I’m coming.” Bruce whispered. 

Clark fidgeted with the keys. 

“You can stay in the car, it’s not a big deal.” 

“I said I’m coming.” 

Bruce didn’t like how he spoke to Clark. It wasn’t his fault. 

“I’m sorry, Clark. I didn’t mean to talk to you like that.” 

Bruce’s hands started to shake. 

“Hey, it’s okay. I get it. Don’t apologize.” 

“You didn’t deserve that. It’s not your fault, Clark.” 

“I know. It’s not your fault either.” 

Bruce shook his head, not even entertaining that statement. 

“What am I gonna tell Dick?” 

Clark sighed. He had completely forgotten about him. 

“I’ll talk to Dick. You need to rest.” 

“No. _I_ have to talk to him.” 

“I don’t wanna argue, Bruce. Whatever you wanna do is fine with me.” 

And with that, they both got out of the car.   
  


When they got to the front of the house, they saw Dick sitting on the front step with a book in his small hands. 

Their poor baby was absolutely terrified last night. He had seen Bruce crying and probably would’ve seen more if Clark hadn’t blocked his view. 

Dick knew that his mother was hurt. But why did Pop Pop have to come stay with him? And why were they gone all day? Was it really that bad? 

“ _Something’s wrong with the baby_.” Pop Pop had said when Dick asked where his mother was. 

Nothing could be wrong with the baby. Dick didn’t want anything to be wrong with their baby. It wasn’t fair. 

“When we get inside just go straight upstairs.” 

Dick looked up and gasped when he saw his mother walking towards the house. 

“Mommy?” 

His mommy was okay. But why did he look so sad? 

“Mommy!” 

Dick jumped off the steps and ran to meet his mom halfway. As soon as Bruce saw him, he dropped down to his knees and held his arms out for his baby. 

“Dick, be careful!” 

Dick ignored his dad’s warning and crashed into his mother’s chest. 

“Oh, baby. I missed you so much.” Bruce whispered into Dick’s hair. 

“Don’t ever leave me again, Mommy! You were gone for billion years.” 

Dick smelled so good it made Bruce cry. He felt so guilty, especially now that Dick was in front of him. 

“I have to talk to you, Dick.” 

Dick pulled back and looked up at Bruce with furrowed brows. 

“‘Bout what?” 

Dick out his hands in his mother’s cheeks and wiped away his tears with his soft thumbs. 

“Why you crying?” 

“I’m feeling sad, baby.”

Dick pouted and took his mother’s hand. 

“Well then we go to my room and I’ll read you stories ‘til you feel better.” 

Bruce pushed out a dry laugh and nodded. 

“Okay.”   
  


In Dick’s bedroom, just as promised, little Dick was reading from ‘Winnie The Pooh’ with Bruce curled up under the covers with him. 

“Winnie the Pooh say...no, sat down at the...f...foot of the tree, put his hands...b...uh.” 

“Between.” 

“...between his paws and...be..be..” 

“gan...” 

“Oh right! Began to think.” 

Dick turned the page. 

“And then he got up, and said: ‘And the only...r...reason for making honey is so as I can eat it.’ So he be...began to climb the tree.” 

Dick looked up at Bruce and sighed when he noticed that his mother’s eyes were far away and not on the book. 

His mommy never acted like this. 

“Mama? What’s wrong? _Actual._ ” 

Bruce looked down at Dick, pulling himself from his own head. 

“Nothing’s wrong.” 

Dick looked down at his book and sighed. Then, he closed it. 

“Why’d you close it? I was listening. You sounded really good.” 

Dick shifted so that his body faced his mother. 

“You not paying ‘tention. You’re in space, Mama.” 

Dick was an empath. No one could ever hide their feelings in that house, not since Dick was born. He fed off of the emotions around him, ever since he was a newborn. And he wouldn’t shut up about it until he was told what was wrong. It was frustrating for his parents sometimes but it was his special gift, and so they embraced it. 

“I am in space, baby. You’re right. But it’s not because of you. Mommy’s just not feeling good right now.” 

“Is it our baby? Is it okay?” Dick asked. 

Bruce sat up and pulled Dick onto this lap. 

“Dickie. Oh baby, I’m so sorry.” 

“Why are you sorry? What happened?” 

Bruce held Dick tighter, _really_ not knowing what to say. 

“I’m so sorry, baby.” Bruce repeated. 

Dick’s breathing started to pick up. 

“Mommy, stop it. You’re making me scareded.” 

That wasn’t what Bruce wanted at all. 

“Dick. I need you to...I need you to be a big boy when I tell you. Okay?” 

Dick nodded and turned around to straddle Bruce’s waist. 

“Go ‘head.” 

Bruce sighed and pressed their foreheads together. 

“Mommy’s...Mommy’s not having our baby anymore.” 

Dick was confused. 

“Why? Was it ugly so you gave it back?” 

Dick never failed to make Bruce laugh. 

“No, baby. We didn’t return it. It’s just gone from Mommy’s tummy.” 

“We have to find it then! Where did it go?” 

Bruce bit his lip. He was trying _so_ hard not to break down in front of Dick. Bruce didn’t know any other way he could explain it. Dick was too young to understand. 

“It’s in space, baby. It left Mommy’s tummy and went to space.” 

_Good. That was good._ Bruce thought. _  
_

_“_ It’s in space forever, Mama? We’ll never see it again?” 

Bruce kissed Dick’s nose and pulled him into a tight hug. 

“No. We won’t see it again. I’m sorry.” 

Dick pulled himself closer. 

“Why would they do that? Didn’t they love us?” 

“Oh they loved us so much, Dick. But sometimes...sometimes babies weren’t meant to be on Earth. The doctors found out that our baby had a much better family in space, so they brought them there.”   
  
“Then why didn’t I go to space?” 

_Thank god you didn’t go to space._ Bruce thought. 

“You were meant to be with me and daddy.” 

Bruce could feel Dick’s tears wetting his sweater. 

“Is the baby gonna be okay?” 

“The baby’s gonna be just fine, I promise. And so will we.”   
  


The next morning, Clark found Bruce sitting on a chair in the backyard. It was too early for either of them to be up, and Clark was going to confront him, but he stopped. 

He stopped when he saw Bruce with his hands wrapped around his bump and his eyes closed with his hair blowing in the early morning wind. 


	5. Beach Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Wayne-Kents go on a much needed day trip to the beach.

“Mommy! Mommy! I need help!” 

Bruce put the hair straightener down and walked out of the bathroom. 

“What ba...oh my god.” 

Bruce had to put his hand over his mouth to hide his laugh. Dick dressed himself clearly. 

“Baby what happened?” Bruce chuckled. 

Dick had on a bright green tank top with red and blue striped underwear, one sandal on and one off and a blue towel with pink sharks wrapped around his shoulders. 

“I dresseded myself!” 

Bruce walked over to his five year old and bent down in front of him. 

“Your hair’s a mess.” 

Bruce put his fingers in Dick’s hair and attempted to pull out the snags. And there were many. 

“I thought we brushed your hair before bed, Dick.” 

Dick scoffed and shook Bruce’s hands out of his hair. 

“Stop it, Mommy! I’m a grown up I can do it myself!” 

Bruce raised his eyebrow. 

“Really? That’s funny because no grown up I know sleeps with a Bun Bun and wears light up sneakers.” 

“Mommy, stop makin’ fun a’ me!” Dick whined. 

Bruce laughed again and kissed Dick on the forehead. 

“I’m not, honey bunny.” 

Dick blushed and started to wring his hands. 

“Mommy?” 

“Yes?” 

“I know I just said that I’m a grown up, but, I need help with my alfit.” 

_Awww_...Bruce thought, “ _Alfit_ ”. 

“It’s “outfit”. And of course I’ll help you.” 

Dick swiftly grabbed Bruce’s hand and pulled him out of the bedroom. 

“Slow down, Dick. I’m not going anywhere.” 

“We don’t have time to slow down! Daddy’s waiting outside!” 

They were in Dick’s bedroom before Bruce could even catch his breath. 

“Okay, mommy. This is what I have out.” 

Bruce was going to have a heart attack. 

“What tornado ran through here, mister?” 

The room was in total shambles. And they _just_ cleaned it this morning, too. 

“I’ll clean up when we get back, but, I need help now.” 

Dick dragged Bruce over to his bed. There Bruce saw jean shorts, black swimming trunks, and light blue swimming trunks with green turtles on them. 

“Okay, okay. Umm...I like the turtles and maybe a white t shirt? It’s hot outside.” 

Dick thought about it. 

“I think that could work, Mommy.” 

Bruce knew it would work. It was _way_ better than what he had on. 

“Okay then get dressed. I’ll be in the bathroom.” 

“Wait, wait! You can’t leave!” 

Bruce turned back to Dick and furrowed his brows. 

“I left the straightner on. What is it?” 

“I don’t wanna be alone in the mess. What if the monster attacks me?” 

Sometimes Bruce found himself _very_ confused at the way his child’s mind worked. 

“But I can’t save you if we both get eaten, can I? I’ll go get my sword, you just keep a lookout and get dressed.” 

Dick bit his lip as he pondered his mother’s statement. 

“Makes sense. You can go. I’ll keep lookout.” 

“That’s my big boy. I’ll be right back.”   
  


It took Dick about ten minutes to get dressed. So Bruce took the time to unplug the straightener, put his hair up, gather their lunch and pack it all in a lunch bag. He added two ice packs just to keep the food and drinks extra cold. 

“Mommy! I’m ready! Are you downstairs?!” 

Bruce zipped up their lunch bag, threw it over his shoulder and walked to the staircase. 

“Yes, can you come down or do you need Mommy to help you?” Bruce asked from the last step. 

“Umm...I think I got it.” 

Bruce walked up to the second to last step and gripped the banister. He was ready at any moment to rush up and grab Dick. 

“Be careful, Dick!” Bruce exclaimed when Dick wobbled halfway down. 

“I’m fine. Do you have Bun Bun?” 

_Did I pack Bun Bun? Oh yes, it’s in the backseat._ Bruce thought. 

“She’s in the car waiting for you.” 

“And my hat?” 

“Everything’s in the car, my love.” 

Dick met Bruce at the bottom of the staircase, where Bruce now waited with Dick’s velcro slipons. 

“Sit.” Bruce instructed. 

One at a time, Dick kicked his feet out so Bruce could put on his shoes. 

“You do it so fast, Mama.” Dick said in awe. 

“I’m a superhero.” Bruce said with a wink. 

Bruce lifted Dick up and held him on his empty waist. 

“Is Pop Pop coming?” 

Bruce opened the front door. 

“No. He has plans.” 

Bruce closed the front door and locked it before walking quickly to the garage. 

“Mommy your butt is so squishy and soft.” 

_Yeah all thanks to you._ Bruce thought. 

Bruce was never able to get rid of the baby weight. After Dick turned three he accepted that it was just a part of him now, and honestly wasn’t that bad. And Clark _loved_ it. 

“What took you guys so long?” 

Clark, in an outfit almost matching Dick color-wise, was leaned against the car with the keys twirling on his finger. 

“This kid couldn’t figure out what to wear.” Bruce said as he reached up to kiss Clark on the lips. 

“You look beautiful, Bruce.” 

“I’m not wearing anything special. But thank you. You look very muscular in that outfit.” 

Truly, Clark’s muscles were bulging. Bruce had to keep an eye out for rubberneckers and home-wreckers every time they went out in public. 

“And you look very sexy in your outfit, Brucie.” 

Dick looked between his parents. 

“What does “sexy” mean, Mommy?” 

Bruce blushed and looked away from Clark’s teasing eyes. 

“Nothing, baby. Come, let’s get you in the car.”

”Dick are you excited, buddy?” Clark asked as he looked at Dick through the rear view mirror. 

“I’ve never been to the beach before! I’m so ‘cited!” 

Bruce and Clark chuckled pleasantly. 

“What are you gonna do when we get there?” Bruce asked, looking back at Dick. 

“I’m collect seashells and drink the water.” 

Bruce reached his hand back and playfully pinched Dick’s legs, making his son laugh. 

“Well we won’t be drinking the sea water but we can collect as many shells as you want.” 

“But Mommy it’s _water_!I drink water everyday _.”_

Dick made Bruce want to pinch his cheeks all day. 

“Yeah but sea water has fish pee in it, baby.” 

Dick’s smile dropped instantly. 

“ _Fish pee_?! Blegh! Implossible!” 

Bruce looked at Clark, who was trying his best not to crash the car- he was laughing so hard. 

“Yeah, I thought so.” Bruce smiled. 

“Mommy! What are you doing at the beach?” 

Bruce faced forward and pulled his leg Criss cross in the seat. 

“I’m gonna go to sleep.” 

“No! You can’t go to sleep! That’s a snooze fest!” 

Bruce threw his head back and laughed. Clark got startled by it. He hadn’t heard Bruce laugh like that, so freely and with such merriment, in _such_ a long time. Clark missed seeing Bruce’s sparkling teeth and watching those soft lips spread so wide. He missed seeing Bruce’s dimples on his rose dusted cheeks. 

“A snooze fest?! Really, Dick?!” Bruce guffawed. 

And Dick hadn’t looked so happy in months. He looked so radiant and beautiful. And the sun from above made his son look like he had been dipped in liquid gold. 

Clark was so lucky. 

“Snooze. Fest. That’s what it is, Mommy!”

”You know what?! I’m gonna push you in the fish pee!” 

“No! You _wouldn’t_!”   
  
Bruce ran his fingers through his hair and shook it out. 

“Yeah? Just you wait!” 

  
After twenty minutes of playful banter, the family reached G. Harboro Beach. Dick nearly jumped out of his car seat when he saw the vast expansion of sand and sea. 

“It’s so cool, Daddy! Mommy, look!” 

Bruce smiled as he lifted Dick out of his car seat. 

“I see it, baby.” 

Dick was practically bursting with excitement. He had Bun Bun, his stuffed plush rabbit, gripped tight in his hands. 

“Okay, Dick. Bun Bun has to stay in the car.” Clark said as he crouched down to Dick’s level. 

Dick pouted. 

“But I want Bun Bun to see the beach, too.”

Bruce swung the lunch bag over his shoulder and turned back to Dick.

“You’re gonna be sad if Bun Bun gets lost. Don’t worry she’ll be fine in the car.”

Dick furrowed his eyebrows, about to debate again, but he wanted his Mommy to be happy so he agreed. 

“Okay. But leave her water so she won’t get hot, please.” 

Clark kissed Dick’s cheek and ruffled his hair. 

“Good boy. Bun Bun will stay in the car.” Clark said. 

Dick gently placed Bun Bun in his car seat, and shortly after, Bruce placed a small bottle of water next to Bun Bun. Just to appease Dick. 

“See? Bun Bun has her water and she’ll take a nap until we come back.” Bruce said as he took Dick’s hand. 

“Okay, Mommy. I wanna close the door.” 

Clark and Bruce looked at each other and smiled when they heard Dick whisper “I love you, Bun Bun” and push the car door closed with a grunt. 

“He’s so cute.” Bruce mouthed with a pout. 

“Daddy! Pick me up, please!”

Dick held his arms out for Clark to pick him up. Clark bent down and pulled Dick high up and onto his shoulders. 

“Clark, please be careful!” Bruce exclaimed nervously. 

“It’s fine, Bruce. Right, buddy?” 

Dick nodded. 

“Mhmm.”   
  
  


They had found a decent spot a few feet from the car. And Clark, with immense struggle, put their large umbrella up and set out their chairs. 

Bruce, seated in one of those chairs, had Dick on his lap and was applying sunscreen. 

“Mommy, I wanna go play!” Dick whined as he tried to wriggle from Bruce’s arms. 

“You need sunscreen so you don’t burn.” 

“But Daddy doesn’t need sunscreen!” 

“Daddy _does_ need sunscreen so I don’t know _why_ he doesn’t have any on.” Bruce said sternly as he looked at Clark. 

Clark looked at him with wide eyes, not following what was being said. Bruce raised his eyebrows and nodded his head down to Dick. 

“What? Oooh! Yeah, I do need to put on sunscreen.” 

Bruce rolled his eyes and started to work on Dick’s face. 

“It tastes bad!” 

Bruce squirted more cream on his hands and rubbed the back of Dick’s neck. 

“Then don’t lick it.” 

Bruce wiped the remaining sunscreen on his bare legs and then scanned Dick over one more time. Dick immediately jumped off of Bruce’s lap. 

“Okay, you look pretty covered. Go play now. Wait!” 

Dick turned around and squinted his eyes. 

“Yeah, Mama?” 

“Scream if somebody touches you and come straight back if you’re uncomfortable.” 

Dick looked around the barely populated beach. There was a small scatter of people, but most of them were old. 

“There’s nobody, Mommy.” 

“Dick, I mean it.” Bruce chided. 

Their son was very friendly, and too trusting. He always wanted to help people, no matter who they were. In this world, that wasn’t always a good thing. 

“Okay, okay. Come on, Daddy.” 

Clark took off his glasses and bent down to where Bruce was sitting. 

“Watch him, babe.” Bruce said as he looked into Clark’s eyes. 

Clark leaned down and kissed Bruce twice on the lips before he winked and placed his glasses on the beach towel. 

“We’ll be fine.” 

That wink made Bruce tingle for a moment. 

“Don’t wink at me like that.” Bruce said with a teasing smile.

Clark placed his face near his husband’s neck. 

“Or what?” Clark whispered in Bruce’s ear. 

“You know what, baby.” Bruce whispered back. 

Clark bit his lip and kissed Bruce again, this time, he sucked Bruce’s tongue into his mouth. 

“God, you’re lucky this is a public beach, Clark. And our son’s here.” Bruce said when they pulled back. 

“Daddyuh! We have to build the castles!” Dick yelled from halfway down the beach. The boy was getting impatient. 

Clark looked over his shoulder and then back at Bruce. 

“He wants you, Daddy.” Bruce smiled as he trailed his slender finger down Clark’s chin. 

Clark clenched his jaw and put his hand on Bruce’s crotch. He squeezed Bruce a little, making him gasp. 

“I’ll be back.” 

After one more kiss, Clark got up and jogged to catch up with Dick. Bruce turned to lay side ways so that he could watch Clark’s butt move in his trunks. 

_Fucking hottie._ Bruce thought.   
  


Bruce meant what he said. He had a nice nap underneath their umbrella while Clark and Dick made sandcastles by the ocean. 

“Is Mommy sleeping?” 

Bruce opened one eye at the soft sound of his son’s voice and his warm breath brushing his face. Bruce inhaled; Dick’s breath always smelled like bubblegum. 

“I think so.” He heard Clark respond. 

He just wanted to sleep for ten more minutes. 

“But I’m hungry, Daddy.” 

Soon, Bruce felt his son’s small hand gently jostling him. 

_A mother’s work is never done._ Bruce thought.

”Mommy. Your honey bunny is hungry.” Bruce heard Dick whisper in his ear.

“Who’s my honey bunny?” Bruce groaned softly.

“Me, Richard. Dickie.” Dick answered. 

Bruce opened his eyes. 

“Can my honey bunny gimme a kiss first?” 

Dick’s face lit up and he bent down to give Bruce a chaste kiss on his lips. 

“Mmm. It’s not enough.” Bruce said as he rolled over to the other side of the chair. 

“Mommy, no fair! I don’t have no more kisses! That was my last one!” 

Bruce chuckled, having fun teasing the little boy. 

“Then Mommy won’t get up.” Bruce said as he playfully cuddled into the chair. 

“Daddy, help me! Give Mommy a kiss!” 

Clark sighed contently and sat down so he was level with Bruce’s face. 

“ _Mommy_.” Clark teased. 

Bruce opened his eyes and smiled at Clark. 

“Gonna gimme a kiss, Daddy?” Bruce whispered. 

Clark leaned down and kissed his lover gently on the lips. 

“I’ll give you more than a kiss if you get up.” Clark said against Bruce’s lips. 

“Oh yeah?” Bruce made his voice low so Dick couldn’t hear, “What are you gonna give me?” 

Clark kissed Bruce again. 

“It’s a surprise.” Clark responded with a smirk. 

Clark looked into Bruce’s heterochromatic eyes. The eyes he had fallen in love with when he was 12 and Bruce was newly ten. 

“What kind of surprise?” Bruce inquired. 

Clark put his hand on Bruce’s hair and stroked it back. Bruce leaned into the warm touch. 

“A lecherous one.” 

Clark kissed Bruce passionately.   
  
“Be careful, Clark. Our son’s just within earshot.” 

Clark looked up and saw Dick playing with the sand they’d collected. 

“He’s not even paying attention.” 

Bruce looked Clark up and down. 

“Kiss me again, Bruce.” 

Bruce leaned in till their lips barely brushed each other, then he smirked. 

“No.” 

Bruce rolled over and scooped Dick onto his lap, causing the little boy to let out a Yelp of surprise. 

“Did you have fun with Daddy, baby?” 

Dick turned to the side and nodded his head.

“So much! But I want you to get the shells with me next.”

Bruce kissed Dick’s cheek and squeezed him lovingly.

“Of course. But we should have lunch first.”

The lunch was simple, but delicious. Bruce made sandwiches, potato salad, and prepared some fresh veggies. 

“Mommy, this is so good!” Dick cheered as he put another spoon of potato salad into his mouth. 

Bruce bit into his sandwich and smiled down at Dick. 

“Really?” 

“Mhmm. More veggies, please.” 

Bruce reached into the purple container and took out a handful of celery, baby carrots and cherry tomatoes. 

“I don’t want the red ones. Daddy you want them?” Dick asked. 

Clark nodded, mouth full with food, and took the tomatoes from Bruce’s hands. 

“Thank you, Mommy.” 

“Mhmm.” 

They say in silence until everyone was finished eating. 

“Give me your containers.” Bruce said as he stuck his hand out. 

“I want to put the shells in here.” 

“You eat out of that, Dick. And you have a bucket right there.” 

Dick pouted. 

“Don’t pout at me. I promise you the bucket will be just as good as the container.” 

Dick looked out to the ocean and then down at the sandwich container. 

“You’re right, Mommy. I’m sorry.” 

Bruce gently took the container. 

“Don’t apologize, baby. I just don’t want you to eat sand the next time I pack you lunch.” 

Bruce adjusted Dick’s hat and got down on the sand with him. In his peripheral vision, Bruce saw Clark put the sandwich container on the chair. 

“Mommy, I feel like I’m being hard.” 

Bruce looked down at Dick and furrowed his eyebrows. 

“What do you mean?” 

“Like, I make things hard for you and Daddy.” 

That hurt Bruce so much. Had he done something to make Dick feel that way? 

“Why would you say that, Dick?” 

Dick crawled into Bruce’s lap and put his head down on Bruce’s shoulder. 

“I don’t know. I just feel like that.” 

Bruce looked at Clark, who was just as concerned at what he was hearing. Bruce used to eyes to tell Clark to come comfort his son. 

“Well you don’t have to feel like that. We love you very much.” 

Clark scooted himself towards his family and wrapped his arm around Bruce. 

“Just ‘cause you love me doesn’t mean it’s not hard.” 

Clark and Bruce looked at each other. Clark could see in Bruce’s eyes that he was getting emotional. 

“Dick. It is hard sometimes for Mommy and I. But it’s not because of you. Look at me.” 

Clark used his finger and turned Dick’s head towards him. 

“We love you so much and we’re so sorry if we made you feel like this.” 

Dick took off his hat and started to fidget. 

“It just...it makes me sad when you yell at each other.” 

Bruce, to hide his sudden tears, rested the side of his face on Dick’s head, looking away from his family. 

“Dick. I’m going to tell you something and I need you to listen. Every family fights, okay? Every single one. That doesn’t mean that they love each other any less. In fact, that means that they love each other a lot.” 

“But why would you fight is you love them?” 

Clark sighed. 

“Because they care about each other. And sometimes, people argue because they want what’s best for each other. It’s not like that all the time, but, for Mommy and I it is. You’re gonna fight with us some day, too.” 

Bruce was not prepared for that. 

“No! I would _never_!” Dick exclaimed, offended. 

“It happens, bud. I fought with my parents a lot as I got older. But they still love me.” 

“So you won’t stop loving me even if I yell?” 

“Even if you yell. I would want us to talk about it so that we can avoid an argument. But, no I won’t love you any less if you yell at me.” 

Bruce, collected now, looked at Clark and then at Dick. 

“Is that true, Mommy?” 

Bruce nodded. 

“It’s very true.” 

Suddenly, Dick gasped and pointed out at the ocean. 

“Look! The sun is leaving!” 

Bruce and Clark looked at the horizon. The sun was indeed going down, making the sky a beautiful wash of pink and purple. 

“Do you still wanna go get seashells, baby?” Bruce asked. 

Dick’s lip twitched. 

“Um, no.” 

“Are you sure?” Clark asked. 

“Yeah. I wanna watch Barbie at home.” 

Bruce kissed Dick’s hair and hugged him right. 

“Barbie sounds good.”   
  


Clark had strapped Dick into his car seat. Bun Bun secured as well. 

Bruce was in the passenger seat, looking out at the sunset. He was so lucky to have such an amazing family. A beautiful son, a beautiful husband, and a beautiful home they had made together.   
  
It was in moments like these where Bruce couldn’t imagine what his life would be like without them. Even the bad things, he embraced because it could have been so different. 

“He’s sleeping.” Clark said as he dropped into the driver’s seat. 

“Really?” 

Bruce looked back and smiled when he saw Dick’s little head drooping, his soft curls hiding his sweet face. 

“I think he had fun, Bruce.” 

Bruce turned back to the front. 

“I think he did, too.” 

Clark sighed heavily. 

“Bruce...I’m trying. I’m trying to be there for you and Dick. I just...fuck, I love you guys so much.” 

Bruce put his hand over Clark’s. 

“Hey, we had a good today. Don’t worry. And I love you too.” 

From the backseat, the two parents heard their son murmur, “I love you all.” 

What a perfect day at the beach. 


	6. Jason

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bruce and Clark get a house visit.

Clark and Bruce sat quiet and content in their drawing room.

Bruce was working on a drawing of Dick, and Clark was working on his next novel.

“Bruce?”

Bruce looked up from his drawing.

“Hmm?”

“What’s another word for cheerful?”

Bruce set down his pencil and pressed his lips together in thought.

“Umm, exuberant? Elated? Jaunty?”

Clark deleted “cheerful” and replaced it with “exuberant”.

“Exuberant. I like that one.” Clark mumbled.

Bruce hummed and went back to his drawing. He had finally perfected Dick’s hair and was now moving on to his nose.

“Bruce?”

“Yes, darling?”

“How do you spell emancipation?”

The greatest American novelist, a linguistics and English major, and the winner of Smallville Elementary School’s third grade spelling bee couldn’t spell “emancipation”. How ironic.

“E-M-A-N-C-I-PATION.”

Clark clacked at his keyboard again.

“Thank you.”

The room was once again quiet. Bruce sighed heavily, it what one would say was boredom. 

“What’s wrong?” Clark asked, peeking over his computer.

“Oh, nothing.” Bruce shrugged.

As he went back to his drawing, Bruce began to think about Dick. Clark’s mother had taken Dick to Disney World for a few days. And while Bruce and Clark were more than happy to have the house to themselves the first two days, after the third they had begun to miss their baby boy. Bruce did more so than Clark, of course. Bruce would find himself folding Dick’s clothes and cleaning up his already tidied room. Clark had caught him a few times laying in Dick’s bed. To which Clark would say, “He’ll be back in a few days”, or, “He’s not dead, you know.” 

Dick had never been without Bruce for longer than a few hours. And Bruce had gotten used to that; grew to love that. But it was in times like this, where Bruce really wondered if _he_ needed Dick more than Dick needed him. He got awfully depressed about it. 

Bruce sighed again, this time, putting his hand under his chin. 

“Sweetheart what’s wrong?” Clark asked again, closing his computer. 

Bruce looked at Clark with puppy dog eyes. 

“Can we go get him?” 

Clark chuckled and got up from his office chair. He joined Bruce at the drawing table and wrapped his arm comfortingly around his lover. 

“No, we can’t go get him. You promised you wouldn’t freak out about this.” 

Clark noticed how dependent Bruce had gotten on Dick. It wasn’t necessarily overbearing or damaging to the little boy in any way, but, it wasn’t exactly healthy. 

“I’m not freaking out, Clark. I’m just bored.” 

Clark could understand why Bruce was bored. Their lives had become exhilarating since they had Dick. And it was an odd feeling to be without him. The house _was_ too quiet. 

“Baby, it’s okay. He’ll be back tomorrow.” Clark chuckled. 

Clark bent down in front of Bruce and lifted Bruce’s mopey face in his hands. 

“I miss him, Clark.” Bruce pouted. 

“I know you miss him. But he needs to go out and enjoy things. _Without_ you.” 

_Without me? But he’s a baby, he needs me._ Bruce thought.

“Do you think he’s having fun?” Bruce asked.

Clark kissed Bruce’s tossled hair and nodded.

”Mom told me he’s having so much fun that he wants to stay another week.” 

Bruce shook his head vigorously. 

“Well he can’t! Our baby needs to be back here. With us. Tomorrow morning.” 

Clark chuckled. He then sat down in the chair next to Bruce’s. Bruce promptly got up and sat on his lap. 

“What if he wants to stay, baby?” Clark asked as he wrapped his arm around Bruce’s middle. 

Bruce slumped into Clark’s body like a drunk on a brick wall. 

“He can’t have everything he wants. He’ll get spoiled.” Bruce said into Clark’s neck. 

“That’s funny coming from you! Mr “He- Deserves- The- World”!” 

Bruce bit Clark’s neck in frustration. Clark hissed, but it was quickly followed by a laugh. 

“I thought you stopped with the biting?” Clark asked. 

“No!” Bruce exclaimed petulantly. He bit Clark again, right under his chin to prove his point. 

“I’m gonna bite you back and you’re not gonna like it.” 

Clark put his fingers by Bruce’s mouth. Bruce put his lips over them and bit down on them. 

“This is kinky.” Clark said. 

Bruce’s jaw slacked, and Clark’s fingers slowly slid out of his mouth. 

“You ruined it. I’m getting up.” 

Bruce tried to get up from Clark’s lap, but his husband’s bulky arms kept him in place. 

“Let go!” 

“No.” 

“Clark, honestly.” 

“No.” 

The doorbell rang. 

“Clark I have to go get the door.” 

“Alfred will get it.” 

“Alfred’s not home!”

Bruce struggled again. 

“Yes he is. He’s in the garden.”

The doorbell ran again.

Then, Bruce had an idea. With a smirk, he started to grind against Clark, rolling his hips and pressing down hard with each movement. 

“Fuck!” 

Clark’s hands left Bruce’s waist and Bruce quickly scampered out of the drawing room. 

“Bruce!” 

Bruce snickered and started to walk faster as soon as he heard Clark’s heavy footsteps picking up speed behind him. 

Bruce forgot he had socks on and nearly slipped as he ran down the stairs. 

“Bruce! I know you hear me!” 

Bruce was already answering the front door by time Clark could grab him. 

“Oh! Aunt Leslie, hi!” Bruce exclaimed with a smile on his face. 

Clark still had a firm grip on Bruce’s arm, but held him in such a way that Leslie wouldn’t see it. 

“Hi, Bruce. Is this a bad time?” 

“Yes.” Clark said. 

Bruce looked back at Clark and smirked before turning back to Leslie. 

“No, it’s not. Come in.” 

Bruce noticed that Leslie was in casual clothes. So this must have been a normal visit. 

“Where’s Dick?” Leslie asked as she stepped inside. 

Clark moved close behind Bruce as he started to follow Leslie to the living room. Clark was adamant on not letting Bruce out of his reach until he calmed down. 

“He’s with Clark’s mom. They went to Disney for a few days.” 

Bruce guided Leslie to the couch. 

“Oh how lovely! When will he be back?” 

Clark’s grip had loosened and Bruce saw that as an in to an out. He quickly snatched his arm away and say down next to Leslie. 

“Hopefully tomorrow.” Bruce replied. 

Leslie set down her bag. Bruce noticed a yellow folder with a label on it as the bag flopped open. 

“Hopefully?” Leslie asked. 

Clark sat on the arm of the couch closest to Bruce. 

“He’s having so much fun. He might stay longer.” Clark said with a practiced smile. 

He was angry about Bruce’s trick. And as soon as Leslie left, Clark intended to show Bruce just how mad he had made him. 

_Maybe I’ll make him wear the bunny ears_. Clark thought. _Maybe the plug, too._

“I’m sure as soon as he gets here he’ll want to just curl up under you two.” 

Bruce turned his back to the arm of the chair and relaxed against Clark’s thigh. 

“So, Auntie? What brings you here? You don’t normally make house visits.” Bruce asked. 

Leslie turned to the couple and sighed. 

“I have some good news.” 

Bruce perked up. 

“Good news?” Bruce echoed. 

“Yes. Just good news. Oh, and to remind you that Dick has his physical next Wednesday.” 

“Yes, we have it marked. So what’s the good news?” Bruce asked slightly impatiently. 

Leslie was happy. It _had_ to have been extremely good.

As she reached into her bag for the yellow folder, Clark leaned down to Bruce’s ear. 

“I want you in the bed as soon as she’s gone, do you understand me?” He whispered lowly.

Bruce sighed to hide his excitement. It always made Bruce shiver when Clark got dominant with him. 

Leslie was as old as Alfred, but that didn’t mean her hearing was shot. She had heard every word that Clark whispered to Bruce, but she remembered how giddy and in love she was with her husband at their young age, so she simply smiled to herself and ignored it. 

“Here.” 

Leslie handed Bruce the yellow folder. On the front of it, there was a label that read “IVF RESULTS”. Bruce’s heart jumped when he read it. 

“Leslie what is this?” Clark asked. 

“Congratulations. You two qualify for IVF.” 

About two weeks after the miscarriage, Clark and Bruce had made an appointment with Leslie to talk about next steps. They had spoken for almost two hours, looked at file after file and read every brochure Leslie put in front of them before they decided to try in vitro fertilization. 

“Oh my god.” Bruce gasped in shock. 

They qualified. Bruce was so happy, _more_ than happy. He was practically shaking as he opened the folder and saw the form. Tears started to form in his eyes as he read the word “YES” over and over. 

_We can have a another baby_. Was Bruce’s only thought.

“But...but what about Bruce’s uterus?” Clark asked. 

“Well that’s the second round of good news. We’ve found a surrogate.” 

Bruce couldn’t handle this. All this _good news_ was just too much. 

“You found a surrogate so quickly, Auntie?” Bruce asked, voice still shaky with surprise. 

“To carry Bruce Wayne and Clark Kent’s baby? The line was practically around the block.” Leslie joked. 

The couple laughed. 

“And don’t worry, we’ve done a full screening of all the women and settled on one named Gia.” 

_Gia_. That name sounded so beautiful to Bruce.

”Can we meet her?” Clark asked. 

“Of course. But, you might want to hear this before you take any further steps.”

”It couldn’t possibly be more good news.” Bruce said incredulously. 

“This family deserves some good news.” Leslie responded. 

Leslie dig into her bag again and pulled out a blue folder. This one she was more careful with. 

“What’s this?” Bruce asked as he took the folder. 

“There’s a girl. Her name is Catherine Todd and she’s due to give birth on Thursday.” 

Clark took the yellow folder while Bruce opened the blue one. 

“Okay?” 

Bruce looked into the folder and pulled out a picture of a red headed girl. She looked to be a few years younger than Bruce. ‘Catherine’ had bags under eyes; drug induced bags. Bruce had been around his fair share of drug addicts and knew where Leslie’s story was heading. 

“She’s seventeen and she’s addicted to heroin. She’s a lovely girl, she truly is. But she told me that she doesn’t want to keep her baby.” 

Clark looked at Leslie with an emotion that Bruce hadn’t seen before. He looked angry, confused and sad all at once. 

“Where’s the baby’s father?” Clark asked.

Leslie sighed. 

“There is no father that we can track down. But I came to you because she told me that she didn’t want her child in the system at all. So I’ve come to you.” 

Bruce needed to digest what he was hearing. 

“I need to digest this. Can we have lunch?”   
  


Turns out Bruce was right. Alfred hadn’t been home. So that meant Clark was in charge of lunch.

“Aunt Leslie? Is there in anything in particular you want?” Clark asked as he handed his husband and aunt some tea. 

“Oh dear, whatever you want.” 

Bruce couldn’t stop looking at the girl in the folder. She had the most _beautiful_ set of green eyes under all that sickly tan skin and acne. She looked very intelligent, which is why it was so sad to know she wasted it with heroin.

“Bruce?”

Bruce looked up at Clark.

“Hmm?”

“Do you want anything specific?”

Bruce shook his head.

“Alright pasta it is then.”

Leslie noticed how intensely Bruce had been studying that photo of Catherine. So much so that she had to reach her hand out to steady is bouncing leg.

“Bruce.”

“Hmm?”

Bruce had forgotten Leslie was even there.

“Are you alright?” Leslie asked.

Bruce looked back at the picture and then sighed.

“She’s so pretty.”

Leslie chuckled simply and started to look at the folder with Bruce. 

“She is, yes. And she’s very intelligent, too. She’s been reading ever since she got to the clinic.” 

“Where are her parents?” 

Leslie tapped her finger against the photo. 

“She said she’d been living on her own since she found out. Her parents kicked her out. They didn’t approve of her addiction.” 

That made Bruce angry. 

“So instead of trying to help, they abandon her?” 

Leslie out her hand in Bruce’s back. 

“Not all parents are like you two.” 

“That’s no excuse!” Bruce hissed. 

“You’re right. And that is why I think you’d be perfect for this baby.” 

Clark had joined the two back at the counter. 

“Clark? What do you think?” Bruce asked. 

Clark leaned his elbows against the counter and slides the open folder towards him. 

“It makes me upset. She’s so young and in need of guidance, yet they leave her. Oh, and she’s so beautiful, too.” 

“Yes, but, what about the baby?” Bruce pushed. 

Clark put his hand over Bruce’s. 

“I wanna do this with you, Bruce. I think we should do it.” 

Bruce smiled at his husband. He felt so lucky. But then, another thought crossed his mind. 

“What about Dick? What are we supposed to tell him, Cal?” 

“Right. Leslie, do you mind if we table this until we speak to him?” Clark asked. 

“I would be worried if you didn’t. And I want you guys to talk about your schedules and how they will change if you decide to adopt him. You have two days to think about it.” 

“That’s perfect. Thank you.” Bruce sighed.   
  


Later that night, Bruce and Clark were settled into bed. Clark was reading aloud with Bruce laying on his chest. 

“Clark.” 

“Yes, love?” 

Bruce sighed. 

“Am I good mother?” 

Clark looked down at Bruce, not believing what he was hearing. 

“What?” 

Bruce pushed himself up from Clark’s chest and pulled his knees up to his chest. 

“I asked if I’m a good mother.” 

Clark closed his book and sat up with Bruce. 

“I knew something was wrong with you.” Clark said. 

“What?”

Clark opened his arms and Bruce fell into them. 

“You were all anxious at dinner. Alfred noticed too.” 

Bruce blew a stray hair out of his face. 

“I just don’t feel like a good mom sometimes. Like, I just...I look at Dick sometimes and I feel that I could’ve done something different.” 

“Something like what?”   
  
“I have no idea. He just looks so unhappy sometimes.” 

Clark could agree. Dick _had_ looked a little down lately. 

“We’ve spoken to him though, Bruce. You know he would tell us if he wasn’t okay.” 

Bruce sighed. 

“I just feel like when people look at me they just see a stupid, irresponsible kid. My family ostracizes me, you’ve seen that first hand.” 

“And I’m sure they still blame me?” 

“Of course they do. They judge and nitpick at how we raise Dick. My cousin called me whore when he found out I was pregnant.” 

This was the first time Clark was hearing that. 

“What? What cousin was this?” 

Bruce shook his head. 

“It doesn’t matter who said it because they all think it. Nineteen was too young to have a baby and they doubted that I would do a good job.” 

Clark was getting angry. 

“Why is this first time you’re telling me this?” 

“You don’t need to get upset. It’s not a big deal.” 

Clark unwrapped his arms from Bruce and folded them. 

“It is a big deal. You’ve held that inside for this long?” 

Bruce looked down and started to curl his toes anxiously. 

“Because I didn’t give it much thought until today.” 

“Bruce that’s not the point. You’re supposed to talk to me about what you’re feeling. Always.” 

Bruce flopped back down onto the bed and stared at the ceiling. 

“Well there’s nothing we can do about it now.” 

Clark laid down next to Bruce, staring at the ceiling as well. 

“At least they weren’t at our wedding.”

Bruce chuckled. 

“Yeah, thank god we had it at your house.” 

Clark took Bruce’s hand. 

“It was a smart move on our part.” Clark said. 

“Aw, and Dick looked so handsome in his little sweater vest.” Bruce cooed. 

“Do we still have that?” Clark asked with a small laugh. 

“Umm, I’m never getting rid of it.” 

They had decided to get married when Dick was two. It was a small wedding with Dick as the flower boy. It was beautiful and it was everything they wanted. 

“Do you remember when Dick threw up all over the minister?” 

Bruce howled with laughter. 

“Yeah and the photographer got the perfect shot of it, too. Bruce we should really find a day go through all that wedding stuff. We still have presents we haven’t opened.” 

Clark’s mother had went overboard with the presents. 

“But seriously, Bruce. You’re an amazing mom. I’m not just saying that to make you feel better. I’m so proud of you you don’t even understand.” 

Bruce turned and curled up under the covers. 

“So are we really doing it?” Bruce whispered once Clark was facing him. 

Clark leaned in and kissed Bruce softly. 

“Yes. We are absolutely doing this.” 


	7. Jason Pt. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Read this if you haven’t already. 
> 
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/29619657/chapters/73096926

Bruce and Clark had finally gotten to Kansas. Dick was finally home and they were there to pick him up. 

“There’s a restaurant just down the strip that we can take him to.” Clark said as they pulled their rental car into the driveway. 

“We have to be back on the jet at 3:00 so we’ve got a good six hours.” Bruce responded. 

They were going to talk to Dick about the baby. But they wanted him as happy as possible because they weren’t too sure how he would react. 

“Do you think he’ll take it well, Clark?” 

Clark sighed. 

“I have no idea, Bruce. But if he doesn’t we just have to talk him through it and make sure he feels loved no matter what.” 

Bruce nodded in agreement. 

“Do you wanna go now?” Bruce asked. 

Clark nodded and the two got out of the car. Clark wrapped his arm around Bruce as The walked through the grass and up the stairs. 

Clark looked down at Bruce and could t help but smile. Bruce had a very different style that Clark always questioned, yet adored. Like today, Bruce decided, in the middle of summer, to wear a white turtleneck and mustard yellow short-sleeved overalls. Or “coveralls” as Bruce called them.

Bruce had went through many costume changes throughout the years. But Clark had noticed the array of bright and pastel colors in their closet since Dick was born. And one day he was surprised to find multi color scrunchies, hair glitter and butterfly clips in one of their bathroom drawers. Clark had asked Bruce why they were there, and Bruce simply responded with “They’re for Dick.” 

And on the surface, the childish hair accessories _were_ for Dick. But deep down, Clark knew that Bruce wanted to be a child again. And Dick gave Bruce that feeling. 

“Clark?” 

Clark looked at Bruce, startled. 

“Hmm?” 

“You okay? You’ve been staring at the doorbell for a bit.” 

“Oh was I? I’m sorry, I was just thinking.” 

Bruce smiled. 

“You’re always thinking, Cal.” 

Clark pressed his finger on to the doorbell and rung it. 

Immediately, the couple heard the sounds of tiny feet running to the front door. 

“ _Check who it is first, Dick._ ” Martha, Clark’s mom, said from the inside.   
  
Promptly, Dick’s little face peaked through the curtains. Both Bruce and Clark waved at him. 

“ _Grandma, they’re here!_ ” Dick yelled in excitement from the window. 

“ _Well let them in_.” 

Dick didn’t even wait until the door was halfway open before he bolted out onto the patio and jumped into his parents’ waiting arms. 

“Oh my goo’ness! Grandma, it’s my parents!” 

Dick had developed a habit of telling other people who weren’t Clark and Bruce that they were his parents. He always made it very clear, as if he was telling them something new. 

“Ooh, baby I missed you so much!” Bruce gushed as he hugged Dick tighter. 

_Oh, he smells so good_. Bruce thought. 

“Mommy you have the space buns in your hair! I misseded the space buns!” Dick cheered as he ran his hands over Bruce’s fluffy buns. 

“I did them just for you, baby!” Bruce cheered back. 

“What about me, huh?” 

Clark bent down to Dick’s level and raised an eyebrow. 

“Don’t be a silly goose, Daddy! ‘Course I misseded you. I misseded the both of you!” 

Martha, with a rag in her hand, joined the three boys on the patio. 

“Come on inside, you three. I made lunch.” 

Dick quickly grabbed one of each of parents’s hands in his tiny ones and dragged them both inside. 

“Wait no shoes inside! Take off your shoes Mommy and Daddy!” 

Bruce and Clark did as they were told. Clark glanced down at Bruce’s sneakers, and then to the tiny ones that matched his husband’s. Dick insisted that “he and Mommy” must buy the same shoes. All white converses with a red star on the side. 

Clark was against getting his five year old _white_ sneakers, but Bruce wouldn’t hear of it. And Clark was surprised, Dick had taken very good care of them while he was away. 

“Bruce, those are some interesting socks.” 

Bruce laughed nervously and looked down at them. They were a bit strange; navy blue socks with yellow suns patterned all over. 

“I couldn’t find any solid socks.” Bruce blushed. 

“No, I like them. They’re very different.” Martha replied. 

The couple, still being pulled by their baby boy, headed to the dining table. 

“Mom, this isn’t lunch.” Clark said, stunned by the massive spread across the wooden tables 

“Oh please this was quick, Clark. Dick helped.” 

“I did! I licked the bowls, Daddy!” 

The adults laughed. 

“Oh you did more than that, Dick! He helped me sift the flour, he put stuff in the oven, and he helped with Baby.” 

Baby was the Kent farm’s oldest cow. She was about ten years old, but was still pumping milk like a young mother. 

“Yeah and Grandma said I can have two slices of pie!” Dick exclaimed. 

“Oh really?” Clark asked as he raised his eyebrows at Martha. 

“He’s my only grandchild, Clark. I _need_ to spoil him.” 

It suddenly got very quiet in the dining room. 

“What? Why’d it get so quiet, you two?” Martha asked suspiciously. 

“Mom. We have something to tell you.” Clark said just low enough so that only Martha and Bruce could hear. 

Martha quickly looked at Dick, who was playing with his toys. 

“Dick, darlin’.” 

Dick looked up. 

“Yes, Grandma?” 

“Why don’t you go pick some flowers for the table?” 

Dick dropped his toys and bounced over to Martha. 

“Really?!” 

“Yes. I need to speak to Mommy and Daddy for a bit.”

Dick, with a small furrow in his eyebrows, looked at his parents. Then, back to Martha. 

“Is everything splenid?” 

Martha chuckled. 

“Yes everything’s splendid. Now go on. Get some real nice ones.” 

Dick looked at Bruce, who nodded reassuringly. 

“‘Kay! I’ll be back!” 

Once Dick left out the back door, Martha turned back to the young men. 

“Let’s sit.”   
  


“So? You’re not pregnant?” Martha asked. 

Bruce shook his head. 

“I can’t get pregnant anymore.” 

Clark reached to the side and grabbed Bruce’s hand comfortingly. 

“Clark told me about the miscarriage. I’m so sorry, sweetie.” Martha said solemnly. 

Bruce let out a dry chuckle. 

“It’s been a month. I’m okay now.” 

Clark knew that wasn’t true. Bruce still woke up crying from bad dreams about the baby. 

“How did Dick take it?” Martha asked. 

“He was upset, understandably. But, I think he’s okay now.” Bruce responded. 

“Mmm. And are you going to tell him about the new baby?” 

“Yeah, mom. Bruce and I were going to take him out and tell him.” 

“Well you can do it here. I think it would make more sense if you tell him somewhere he’s comfortable.” Martha said. 

“I guess you’re right. We were actually gonna go to the hospital later. To meet the mom and the baby.” Bruce said. 

Martha sighed and put her hand under her chin. 

“So how exactly did you hear about this girl?” She asked. 

“Leslie came by and told us.” 

“Oh, Leslie! How is she?” 

“She’s good. She seemed excited to tell us about the baby.” 

Martha nodded. 

“I remember when we brought Clark home from the hospital. He was so tiny and now look at him.” 

Bruce looked at Clark with so much love in his eyes. 

“I hope that she likes us.” Bruce said. 

“What's there not to like, Bruce? Don’t give yourself unnecessary nerves.” Martha chided gently. 

Just as Clark opened his mouth to speak, Dick bursted through the back door. 

“I’m back, everyone!” 

Dick walked over to the table and handed Martha his haphazard bouquet of flowers. 

“Aren’t these pretty? Dick you did a good job!” Martha cooed. 

“I didn’t know if you wanted big ones or small ones so I pickeded both.” 

Martha smiled down at her grandson. 

“They’re beautiful. I’ll go put them in water.” 

Martha got up from the table and walked into the kitchen. 

“Stay here, Dick.” 

Once Martha was out of sight, Dick hopped to his parents and put his hands out. 

“Pick me up, please.” 

Bruce smiled and picked Dick up, placing him in his lap. 

“Hi, Mommy.” 

“Hi, baby.” 

Dick started to get comfortable, but then his eyes went wide. 

“Oh, I almost forgotted! I pickeded these special for you and Daddy.” 

Dick reached into his back pocket and pulled out two white flowers. The stems were a bit crooked. 

“One daisy for you, Mommy. And one for you, Daddy.” 

Dick gently fixed one daisy on Bruce’s ear, and then the other on Clark’s. 

“Oh my goo‘ness! You look so pretty!” Dick cheered at both his parents. 

Bruce kissed Dick’s head and hugged him tight. 

“Daddy, I want kiss from you.” 

Dick put his head forward so Clark could kiss it. 

“You have to hug me, first.” 

“Oh my goo’ness. ‘Scuse me, Mommy.” 

Dick wiggled out of Bruce’s arms and crawled into Clark’s lap. 

“Hi, Daddy.” 

Dick wrapped his little arms around Clark’s neck. Clark inhaled Dick’s scent and hugged him back. 

“Hi, sweetheart.” 

Dick pressed a chaste kiss on Clark’s lip. 

“Thank you.” Clark said with a small smile. 

“I have a lot a lot to tell you! About Disney!” 

Clark looked at Bruce. His eyes asked him if they should tell him now. When Bruce nodded, Clark looked back at Dick. 

“You can tell us all about it, but we need to talk to you first.” Clark said. 

Dick’s face dropped into something serious. 

“‘Bout what?” 

Bruce scooted his chair closer to his son. 

“You may be a big brother soon, Dick.” 

Dick immediately put his hand on Bruce’s stomach. 

“Is our baby back from space?” 

Bruce put his hand over Dick’s and shook his head. 

“No, baby. The baby’s not coming from Mommy this time.” 

Dick looked at Clark inquisitively. 

“‘Splain please.” Dick ordered. 

Clark started to stroke Dick’s hair back. 

“You know how I came to Grandma, right?” 

“Mhmm. She gotted you from the doctor.” 

“Right. But I didn’t come from Grandma all the way.” 

Dick looked at Clark as is he had offended him. 

“I didn’t know that! Mommy! Is this for real?” Dick asked accusingly. 

“Yes, it’s true. Daddy was adopted.” 

Dick had heard that word before. His best friend at kindergarten was adopted. 

“I’ve hearded that before. My bestie is adoption. Wally said his parents founded him behind the French Fry store.” 

The French Fry store was McDonalds. 

“Yes. Wally is adopted. And our new baby’s gonna be adopted, too.” Bruce said as he got down to Dick’s level. 

“But I don’t have to love it, right?” 

Bruce furrowed his eyebrows. Clark did so as well. 

“I would hope that you would, Dick.” Bruce said. 

“But why? It’s not the same as me and you and Daddy.” 

Bruce was confused. 

“What do you mean?” 

“My heart is in two, Mommy. One piece for Daddy and one piece for you. I don’t have any heart left for the baby.” Dick explained, “And one piece plus one piece is two pieces, not three.”   
  
Bruce put his hand on Dick’s soft cheek. 

“So you don’t have enough space for Pop Pop, and Grandma, and Bun Bun?” Bruce asked. 

“Of course I do!” 

“Then why don’t you have enough space for the baby?” Clark asked. 

“Because if my heart keeps making smaller pieces, I’m gonna love less and less. Same for you.” 

For the first time, Bruce and Clark were stunned. They had absolutely no idea what to say. 

“And I don’t want you guys to love me less and less. It’s not fair.” 

Bruce wanted to cry. 

“Dick. We are never gonna love you any less than we do now. No matter who comes, I promise.” Clark said. 

“You don’t know that. My friend said that her parents don’t pay ‘tention to her because they have a baby now.” 

“We won’t do that to you, baby. We’re gonna get busy with the baby but we’ll never ignore you.” Bruce said. 

“Do you promise?” Dick asked. 

“I promise. Daddy promises, too.” 

Dick looked up at Clark. 

“Daddy?” 

“I promise, Dick.”

”Okay say bye to Grandma.” Clark said as he lifted Dick into the backseat.

“Bye! I love you!” 

Bruce was still on the patio, watching his husband put his son in the car. 

“I love you, too!” Martha exclaimed with a wave. 

Once the car door shut, Clark joined Bruce and Martha in front of the house. 

“Please send pictures. And don’t forget to call, you two.” Martha said. 

“Of course, Mom.” Clark said. 

Martha looked at Bruce sweetly before pulling him into a hug. 

“You’re gonna be just fine, Bruce. You’ve done this before, okay? I love you, you hear?” 

Bruce squeezed Martha one good time before pulling back. 

“Thank you. I love you too.” 

Then Martha turned to Clark. 

“Did you take some time off of work, Clark?” Martha asked. 

“Yes, mom. I’m off for half the year.” 

Martha nodded. 

“Good. And if you need help just call.”   
  
“Alright. Love you.” 

Martha got on her top toes and kissed Clark’s cheek. 

“I love you too, sweetheart. Now go on so you can get Dick home.” 

Dick was asleep by time Alfred came to pick them up. 

“He’s getting heavy, Bruce.” Clark said as he scooped Dick up gently. 

“No, don’t say that.” Bruce pouted. 

“He is. Soon we won’t be able to pick him up.” 

Bruce covered his ears as he walked to Alfred’s car. 

“I don’t wanna hear it.” 

Bruce refused to accept that his baby was getting older. Dick had grown a bit it only a week and it made Bruce panic. In a few months Dick would be six. It bothered Bruce to even say that fact out loud. 

“He’ll be six soon.” Clark teased. 

“Shut up!” Bruce cried as he threw Dick’s bag into the backseat.

Alfred standing by the driver’s seat, waiting for his charges to get in. 

“What are you gonna do, Bruce?” Clark asked slyly. 

Bruce flopped into the car and slid to the left car window. Then Clark, with Dick still in his arms, sat down by the right car window. 

“I’m gonna kill myself. That’s what.” Bruce replied. 

Alfred got in the car silently. 

“He’ll be ten in four years. That’s not a lot of time”. 

Bruce glared at Clark. 

“Give me my baby, right now.” Bruce demanded. 

Clark chuckled and slowly passed Dick to Bruce’s waiting arms. Bruce set Dick down in between them and placed Dick’s head on his lap. 

“He wants a Rainbow Rangers party.” Clark added. 

“I don’t care. He’s five right now.” Bruce said stubbornly.

Alfred looked back at his young masters and smiled. 

“Young Master Dick is getting big, Master Clark. You’re right.” 

Bruce scoffed in disbelief. 

“Honestly, Alfred! Whose side are you on?” 

“Soon he’ll be gallivanting with his friends and doing things on his _own_.” Alfred remarked. 

Clark and Alfred enjoyed messing with Bruce. 

“Can we just go home, please?!”   
  
  


“Bruce, you’re overthinking this.” 

Bruce decided that he had to make a good first impression. That meant changing his clothes and doing his hair. 

“Is the sweater too much, Clark?” Bruce asked as he looked in the mirror for the hundredth time. 

“Bruce you look fine.” 

Bruce scoffed in frustration and went back into the closet. 

“I don’t wanna just look _fine._ I have to make a good impression.” 

Clark got up from his chair and joined Bruce in the closet. 

“Bruce, stop.” 

Bruce ignored his husband and continued to search through shoe boxes. 

“Hey, stop.” 

Bruce looked up at Clark. 

“What?!” Bruce snapped. 

Clark immediately pulled Bruce into a hug. Bruce always says that Clark’s hugs could heal anything. 

“Bruce you look good. Stop over thinking this.”

Bruce sighed and relaxed into Clark’s arms.

”I’m just nervous.” Bruce admitted.

“I get that. But it doesn’t do you any good.”

Bruce closed his eyes, and just for a moment, allowed himself to sink into the warmth of Clark’s body. 

“You weren’t nervous when Dick was born?” Bruce asked. 

“Of course I was. But you needed me, so I dealt with it.” 

Clark’s heart was beating steadily. 

“You’re not nervous right now, Clark?” 

Clark kissed Bruce’s head. 

“No I’m not. We’ve done this before. Nothing’s different.”

Accept that Bruce wasn’t the one attempting to give birth on a hospital bed. 

“What if she decides that she doesn’t want to give him up anymore?” 

“Bruce, please. Stop worrying about the what ifs.” 

Bruce looked up at Clark. Clark looked down at him. 

“What?” Clark asked. 

“What do you think he’ll look like?” Bruce asked.

“I think he’ll look beautiful.”   
  


Bruce couldn’t stop his hands from shaking as he reached out for the baby. He felt so similar to how he felt when he saw Dick for the first time. 

Catherine didn’t want to meet them. She had changed her mind the day before. 

“ _She would rather you just take the baby_.” Leslie had said.   
  
Clark put his hand over Bruce’s. It helped a little, but Bruce was crying by time the baby was settled in his arms.   
  
“Oh my god. He’s so beautiful, Clark.” Bruce whispered tearfully. 

Clark felt so overwhelmed with an emotion he couldn’t explain. He had felt it before; when he held his son for the first time. His _oldest_ son now. 

“He has freckles. Dick had freckles, too.” Bruce continued. 

Clark had reached his finger down and smiled so wide when the baby grabbed it. He little fingers could barely wrap around Clark’s index. 

“He’s so tiny, Bruce.” Clark marveled. 

The baby let out a soft coo and yawned shortly after. It made Bruce smile so much it hurt his cheeks. 

“Are you gonna look at us now, baby?” Bruce asked the newborn. 

Clark had started to rub his thumb on the baby’s forehead. As if acknowledging the simple touch, the baby slowly opened his eyes and looked up. 

“They’re green, Cal. His eyes are green.”

The baby’s eyes made Clark want to write a story. They were so mesmerizing and bright with wonder. 

“What are we calling him?” Clark asked. 

Bruce sniffled and looked down at the curious newborn with adoring eyes. 

“I was thinking Jason. He’ll have Ben’s middle name.” 

Jason. 

They were so happy to have finally have _Jason_. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long.


	8. Time Flies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bruce really begins to notice how much things have changed in the past six months.

“Mommy! It’s almost Christmas!” 

Bruce smiled and took another ornament out of a box. 

“Two more days, baby.”   
  
“Ba ba ba!” 

Bruce looked down at the six month old in his infant carrier and scrunched his nose. 

“Yes, my love.” Bruce cooed, “Two more days.” 

As Bruce went to grab another ornament, he felt Dick tugging on his pajama pants. 

“Mommy?” 

“Yes, honey bunny?” 

Dick shyly pointed up at Jason. 

“Can I see our baby?” Dick asked, almost scared he would get in trouble. 

Bruce got onto his knees, holding the back of the carrier to keep Jason from wobbling. 

“Oh, baby you don’t have to ask. Say hi.” 

Dick scooted close to his mother and peaked into the carrier. He flinched a bit when Jason looked at him with wide, green eyes. 

“Hi, Jason.” Dick said awkwardly. 

Dick was still getting used to having a baby around the house. Sometimes Dick would sneak a peek at the baby as his parents carried him throughout the house. Other times, he would approach the baby like a curious kitten. 

Dick didn’t really know what to do with Jason. He couldn’t play or talk or read. He would just lay around with his hand in his mouth or cry. He was boring. But his parents loved Jason, so Dick had to love him too. 

“Say hi, Jason.” 

Bruce lifted Jason’s small, curled fist and manually waved it at Dick. 

“I don’t think he likes me, Mommy.” 

Bruce got into a more comfortable position. Then, he wrapped his arm around Dick. 

“No, he loves you very much. But he’s a baby, so he can’t do anything but look.” Bruce explained.

Jason furrowed his eyebrows at Dick, and then reached his hand out. 

“Ba ba ba...” Jason babbled. 

“That’s not my name, Jason.” Dick said. 

Jason placed his hand on Dick’s nose and squeezed it a bit. 

“Don’t grab your brother’s nose, Jason.” Bruce admonished playfully. 

Dick slowly put his hand over Jason’s and held it. 

“His hands are so tiny, Mommy. They smell like milk.” 

Bruce randomly started to lactate when Jason was about two months old. What was even more surprising was that he lactated just as much as a pregnant woman. 

Leslie thought it was strange as well at first. But she thought no harm would come if Bruce started to breastfeed. 

“Speaking of milk. Baby can you pass me his bottle? It’s on the counter.” 

“Okay, Mommy!” 

Dick scrambled up and walked to the kitchen counter. As he reached up to grab the bottle, Bruce gasped. 

Dick was getting so big. He had gotten taller in these past months and his body was starting to fill out. Bruce found little solace in the fact that Dick still had his button nose and pudgy cheeks.

And Dick was walking more confidently and he didn’t need Bruce’s help getting dressed anymore. He could go down the stairs without supervision and he could cut his own food now. 

He was almost in first grade, and he spoke so well now. He pronounced and annunciated, he didn’t say “oh my goo’ness!” anymore. And Bruce’s hands started to feel cold now that Dick didn’t have to hold them so much anymore. 

“Here you go, Mommy.” 

Bruce came out his thoughts and flicked his eyes towards Dick. 

“Oh um, thank you.” Bruce stuttered. 

Dick’s eyebrows furrowed. 

“Are you okay, Mommy?” 

Dick out his hand to Bruce’s forehead and felt around. 

“You’re not hot, Mommy. Does your tummy hurt?” 

Dick wanted to be a doctor now. His class had had a career day and one of the kid’s parents had talked about being a pediatrician. Dick was so infatuated by it and it was all he talked about for a week. Clark was a little hurt that his son didn’t want to write books anymore, but he indulged his son’s dream. 

“No, I’m okay. I’m just looking at you, baby.” 

“Why? Is there something on my nose?” 

Bruce smiled and started to stroke Dick’s hair back. 

“No. You’re just getting so big.” 

Dick was confused. 

“I’m six, Mommy. And six is bigger than five so of course I’d be bigger.”   
  
Dick also took things very literally now. 

“I know you’re six. But...you won’t understand.” 

Dick liked to understand things. To be a good doctor, you had to understand things. 

“Why can’t I understand?”

Bruce felt Jason wriggle for the milk. 

“Hold on.” 

Bruce unclipped Jason from the carrier and held him with his head in Bruce’s elbow. Then, Bruce popped the lid off the milk and placed the nipple in Jason’s mouth. 

Dick watched in awe as Jason sucked vigorously at the nipple. He had never seen a baby before, so he latched on to everything his little brother did with wonder. 

“You used to do this, Dick.” 

Dick gasped and looked at his mother. 

“No way!” 

Bruce adjusted Jason so he sat up a bit more. 

“Yes way. And you used to bite me.” 

That was one of the reasons Bruce had stopped breastfeeding Dick. He would gnaw at Bruce’s nipples until they were red. It was like the milk wasn’t enough. 

“I would never bite you, Mommy! I’m so sorry!” 

“Oh don’t apologize, my lovely. It was worth it. Because you’re big and strong now.” 

That made Dick blush. 

“Mommy...” 

Bruce pulled the empty bottle out of Jason’s wet mouth. 

“Yes, baby?” 

“Can I taste it?” 

Bruce nearly choked on his spit. _That_ was something he never expected to hear. 

“Taste what?” 

“Your booby milk, Mommy.” 

Okay so Bruce _had_ heard it correctly. 

“It won’t taste good.” 

Dick looked down at Jason, whose lips were still damp with milk. 

“So why is he drinking it?” Dick questioned. 

Bruce used his shirt do dab away the milk on Jason’s lips. 

“Because it tastes good to him. And he needs it.” 

“Why does he need it?” 

Bruce shifted Jason so that his head was on Bruce’s shoulder. 

“To get big and strong like you. It’s his favorite food.” 

That didn’t make any sense to Dick. He had never seen Jason have anything else but milk.

”But how could it be his favorite? He’s never had all the other foods!” Dick exclaimed. 

Bruce started to burp Jason. 

“Milk is all he can have right now. But just wait until he’s older and you can make him all the food you want.” 

That sounded exciting to Dick. 

“Like grandma’s pies? That would be so good!” 

Bruce leaned down to kiss Dick’s head. 

“Whatever you want.”

After Jason was burped, the three of them took a bath together and were now making a gingerbread house in the kitchen. With Alfred’s superb supervision of course.

”Okay Dickie, you get to put the star on the house.” Bruce said as he added another gumdrop to one of the windows. 

Jason was playing with an empty frosting bag in his high chair. But every time Dick would pass him, Jason would babble and smile at his older brother. 

“We have to be very delicate, Mommy.”   
  
“Delicate” was Dick’s new favorite word this week. His parents challenged him to having a favorite word and it’s definition every week so he could share it at the dinner table. 

Dick picked up the golden star made of fondant and slowly and gently placed it on a glob of white frosting at the top of the house. 

“I did it.” Dick whispered proudly as he stepped back from the house. 

“Oh it looks perfect. Right, Alfred?” 

Alfred turned away from his Christmas dinner prepping and nodded at his young wards. 

“The best I’ve seen.” 

And it really was. Dick and Bruce had pulled out all the stocks on this gingerbread house. They spent more than hundred dollars on all the supplies. But it was worth it. For Bruce, it was worth it to see his baby smile so brightly. 

“Can we leave it out for Santa?” 

Bruce moved Dick’s bangs out of his face and kissed his beautiful head. 

“Of course we can. But let’s keep it in the fridge so it won’t go bad, yes?” Bruce asked. 

“Yes, Mommy. But can we go to sleep now? I’m tired.” 

It was a bit late for the little boys to be up. And they both had long days. 

“Of course we can. Alfred? Do you mind putting this away, please?” 

Alfred nodded as he put his knife down. 

“Yes, of course. Go put them to bed.”

“Goodnight, my lovely.” Bruce whispered as he tucked Dick tight under the covers. 

“Goodnight, Mommy.” Dick whispered tiredly back.

”I love you so much.” 

“Mmm I love you too, M...Mama.” 

Bruce kissed Dick’s head before he got up and walked to the bedroom door.

”I’m turning the lights off, Dick.” 

Dick lazily nodded his head against the pillow. 

With that, Bruce turned off the light and walked to his bedroom. He had promised to call Clark once the boys were sleeping. He was on another business trip, but he promised he would be back the day before Christmas. 

Clark did _not_ want to deal with Bruce’s wrath if he didn’t stick to that promise.

Once Bruce was in the bedroom, he brushed his hair, his teeth, and then settled with his iPad on the bed. 

“Hi.” Bruce said with a smile. 

“ _Hey, baby. How are you?_ ” 

Clark looked so handsome. He had his shirt unbuttoned and his hair was falling out of place. He must’ve been working all day. 

“I’m okay. How are you?” 

“ _Oh, I miss you so much._ ” 

Bruce got easily aroused by Clark. He couldn’t help it, especially when Clark was gone. Just hearing his voice made Bruce ache. 

“I miss you, too. Are you still coming home tomorrow?” 

Clark swept his hair back and took off his glasses. 

“ _Yeah. I’m getting on the plane tomorrow morning. I should be there by seven._ ” 

Bruce shifted so he was laying on his stomach.

”How is it?”

Clark was in New York. His new book had done so well that his people were thinking of making it into a movie. He had been there for two weeks, but he was finally coming home. 

“ _It’s not as good as when we first came here. After our graduation_.” 

That _was_ a good time. Bruce and Clark had taken in an impromptu trip to New York the night they graduated high school. They hadn’t told anyone they were going. They got in so much trouble when they got back, but it was so worth it. 

“Well that weekend was quite exciting, Clark. It could never be recreated even if we tried.” 

That weekend was the first time Clark went to a club and got high.

” _How are the boys?_ ” 

Bruce rolled onto his back. 

“They’re good. I just put them to sleep.” 

“ _How’s Jason?_ ” 

“He’s perfect. Dick’s still a little nervous around him though.” 

Clark leaned forward onto his desk. Which gave Bruce the perfect view of his bulky chest. 

“ _I saw the pictures you sent me. They’re getting so big, Bruce. Fuck._ ” 

“I know. I want them to be little forever.” Bruce whined. 

“ _Bruce. You’re leaking._ ” 

Bruce looked down at his shirt and saw that his shirt did in fact have two wet stains. 

“Shit.” 

Bruce shot up and walked swiftly to the dresser, still holding the iPad at arm’s length. 

“ _Don’t change, Bruce._ ” 

Bruce set the iPad on the dresser and furrowed his brows. 

“Why?” 

Bruce saw Clark shift in the chair he was sitting in. 

“ _It’s so hot._ ” 

Bruce scoffed and rolled his eyes. 

“Do not tell me you’re hard right now.” 

Bruce heard the sound of Clark’s zipper unfastening. 

“ _And you’re not wearing any pants, babe. God I miss you so much._ ” 

Bruce watched as Clark started to rub himself. He will admit it was beyond sexy. But at the same time, if he couldn’t have Clark how he wanted, then Clark couldn’t have him. 

“If you touch yourself right now we won’t have sex for a week.” 

Clark groaned. 

“ _Oh come on. Don’t do that, baby._ ” 

Bruce folded his arms, covering his wet spots. 

“I mean it. If you do it now, you’ll have to do it yourself for the whole week.” 

“ _I’m close, Bruce. Just let me have this one._ ” 

Bruce’s finger hovered over the end call button. 

“No. Bye. I love you so much.” 

“ _Wait-_ ” 

Bruce ended the call with a heavy smirk.   
  



	9. Time Flies Pt. 2

Bruce woke up with a start when he felt a small, warm hand over his nose. 

“Mommy. Daddy. Wake up.” 

Bruce groaned softly and slowly opened his eyes. 

“Dick? What’s wrong?” 

Bruce’s eyes flicked to the digital clock on the nightstand. 

**5:00 a.m.**

“Mommy, please wake up.” 

Bruce was annoyed at having to be woken up so early. And even more annoyed that his son wasn’t asleep. 

“Ba ba ba.” 

_Sons_.

Bruce reluctantly lifted his head off the pillow and sat back against the headboard. 

In the darkness, Bruce could just make out the silhouette of his two sons as they both stared at him from the middle of the bed. 

“What’s wrong, babies?” Bruce asked, his voice raspy with sleep. 

Dick shifted onto his butt and shifted Jason in his little arms. 

_Why_ did Dick have Jason? 

“We can’t sleep.” 

Jason tipped out of Dick’s arms and reached out for his mother. Bruce tiredly gathered him and placed the baby on his lap. 

“How long have you been up?” 

Dick scooted closer to Bruce. 

“For a long time. You and Daddy were being loud so I couldn’t count my sheep.” 

_Oop_. Bruce thought.

Bruce looked down at his snoring husband and gently patted his arm. 

“Clark. Wake up.” 

Clark’s loud snore stopped abruptly as his eyes shot open. 

“Wha’? Whassit?” 

Bruce nudged Clark again. 

“Get up.” 

Jason followed his mother and hit Clark right on his nose. 

“Alright, I’m getting up.” 

Clark groaned as he sat up and grabbed his glasses from the night stand. 

“You didn’t have to hit me, you know.” 

“Ba ba ba!” Jason exclaimed in response. 

Dick crawled over to his father and sat in his lap. Clark let out an “oof” at the sudden weight, but promptly wrapped his arms around his son. 

“Why are you guys up?” Clark asked. 

Bruce started to stroke Jason’s soft hair. 

“Dick said he couldn’t sleep.” 

Clark reached over and softly plucked Jason’s nose, making the baby smile. 

“And what about this one?” 

Dick laid his head on Clark’s shoulder. 

“He wanted to come, Daddy.” 

“Oh did he now?” 

Dick yawned. 

“Mhmm.” 

The sun was starting to come up, delicately painting the master bedroom with a deep cerulean. 

Little Jason whined and reached out for his mother to hold him tighter. Bruce obliged and moved Jason so his soft head rested against Bruce’s collarbone. 

“Getting tired, little mouse?” Bruce whispered to the baby. 

Little Mouse was Jason’s nickname. Dick gave it to him because he was so tiny. It kind of just stuck. 

“And this little one, too.” Clark said softly, gesturing to Dick. 

The poor thing was nodding off. 

The room got more quiet than it had been. Though Clark and Bruce couldn’t stop staring at each other. 

“I think I’m falling in love with you, Bruce.” 

Bruce giggled. 

“Really? And what brought you to that conclusion?” 

Clark leaned over and kissed Bruce softly. 

“These two beautiful children you’ve raised.” 

“Hey, you raised them too.” 

Clark shook his head. 

“No, not as much as you have. And don’t try to deny it because it’s true. I’m not the father I should be.” 

“No. No, Clark don’t say that.” 

A sound of Jason sucking on this thumb took the parents’ attention. 

“Why don’t we put them to bed, Cal? Then we can talk.”   
  


The couple was snuggled on the living room couch, cups of tea in their hand. 

“Have you always felt like this?” 

Clark crossed his legs. 

“I have always felt out of place. But, I didn’t _really_ notice it until Dick was about three and I had to travel more.”

”Why is this the first time I’m hearing it?” Bruce asked. 

Bruce’s fingertips felt hot as he gripped the cup of tea anxiously. 

“Because I thought that I could handle it. I _can_ keep a mean poker face.” 

Bruce set his tea down in the coffee table. Then, he turned to Clark. 

“You don’t have to. You know that.” 

Clark shook his head and grabbed Bruce’s hands. Clark’s hands were...frighteningly cold. 

“You don’t understand, Bruce.” 

Clark brought his forehead down to Bruce’s slender fingers and let out a shaky sigh. 

“Clark?” 

Clark sniffed and Bruce’s heart dropped. 

“Clark!” 

Bruce lifted Clark’s head and his face dropped into a deep frown when he saw Clark’s tears. 

“Baby, what’s wrong?” 

Clark sobbed and dropped into Bruce’s arms. 

“I’m so sorry, Bruce. I’m trying to be here for you and the boys...but it’s so frustrating.” 

Bruce stroked Clark’s hair as he peppered it with kisses. Bruce was upset because Clark was upset, but he didn’t know what to say to provide comfort. 

“And I feel like the same thing that’s happened with Dick is gonna happen with Jason and I can’t control it, Bruce.” 

Bruce rested his head on top of Clark’s. 

“Cal...I know what I signed up for. I do. And Dick understands.” 

Clark leaned into the soft texture of Bruce’s pullover. 

“He shouldn’t have to. God, he just...looks at me like I’m a stranger sometimes.” 

Clark gripped Bruce’s sleeve. 

“How can I be expected to share stories with millions of strangers when I can’t even make it home to read my _son_ a bedtime story?” 

Bruce lifted Clark’s head until he could see his entire face. 

“Then make time, Cal. Now stop crying. It’s Christmas.” 

Clark smiled at his husband and laid his head on Bruce’s shoulder. 

“It is isn’t it?” 

Bruce kissed Clark’s head. 

“Merry Christmas, my love.” 

“Merry Christmas, Darling.” 


	10. Seizure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dick has a seizure.

Dick had to stay home again this week. A few days back, Bruce had gone into his room and tried to wake him. Only to find that the poor boy was searing hot to the touch and he was covered in vomit. 

Leslie said he had a really bad flu. She had predicted that his fever would break come Monday. It was Friday now and Dick’s temperature hadn’t gone below 104°. 

Bruce was worried that Jason would get sick, so he sent him to Martha’s house for a few days. 

“Mo...mmy. It...it hurts.” 

Bruce couldn’t stand it. So _badly_ he wanted to take away Dick’s pain; remove the unbearable sores from his throat, the stuffiness of his nose, the ringing in his ears, and the aches in his bones. But he could do no more then run a cool cloth over his son’s face. 

“Shh, baby. I know it hurts.” 

Bruce ran the cloth over Dick’s forehead. Dick closed his eyes, grateful for the chill. 

Dick wheezed and Bruce nearly stopped breathing. He quickly set the cloth down on Dick’s bedside table and looked down at him with worrisome eyes. 

“Dick?” Bruce’s voice shook. 

It was hard for Dick to breathe properly; every breath hurt and _nothing_ felt right. He couldn’t see his mother clearly, but he could hear him. 

“M..ommy. I can’t breathe.” Dick huffed. 

Bruce proceeded to gently lift Dick’s head higher onto his pillow, hoping that the new position would allow for better air circulation. 

“I’ll get the Vicks.” 

Dick weakly shook his head. 

“No. Just...stay with...me.” Dick whined hoarsely. 

Just as Bruce went to grab Dick’s hand, Clark came through the bedroom door. 

“Hey.”

Bruce looked at his husband. 

“Hi.” 

Clark had a day off. And it came at the right time, thankfully. 

Clark sauntered over to his husband and son. Once he got to Dick’s bed, he kneeled down by his son. 

“Hey, buddy. How are you feeling?” 

A strained breath was Clark’s answer. 

“His fever still hasn’t broken, Cal. 104°.” 

Clark started to push Dick’s bangs out of his face. 

“What did Leslie say?” 

Dick melted into his father’s touch. 

“He should’ve been okay by now. I’m getting worried.” 

Clark looked back at his anxious husband and lightly shook his head. 

“Hey. Not in front of him.” 

Dick could barely focus on their voices, he was trying to fight the urge to throw up. He _hated_ throwing up. 

“Why don’t you get some rest? I’ll stay with him, Bruce.” 

Bruce didn’t want to leave Dick like this. But he _was_ tired and quite frankly, of no use to his son in his state. 

“Are you sure?” 

Clark nodded. 

“Of course. I’ll be there soon.” 

Bruce took Dick’s hand and kissed it. His skin felt warm on Bruce’s lips. 

“Where...you...leav...ing?” 

“Daddy’s here. I’m just gonna take a nap so I can come back and take care of you.” 

Dick was too tired to say anything back. So he looked away and let Bruce drop his hand. 

“I’ll be back.”   
  


It was late. Dick had fallen asleep so Clark joined Bruce in their bedroom. 

He smelled like vomit so he took a long shower while Bruce slept. Clark just wanted to sleep for days; he was so tired. Dick had thrown up twice since Bruce left. The second time produced spots of blood. Dick freaked out, understandably, and it took nearly half an hour to calm him down and get him to eat.

Clark couldn’t imagine how Bruce could do this all day. 

“How is he?” 

Clark was startled by Bruce’s groggy voice as he walked out of the bathroom. Bruce had been dead asleep just a few minutes ago. 

Clark started to get dressed. 

“His temperature hasn’t changed. And he has blood in his vomit.” Clark reported. 

“Blood?” Bruce gasped. 

Clark got into the bed with Bruce, whose anxious eyes followed him until he was under the covers. 

“It wasn’t a lot. I think it was just because his throat was dry.” 

Bruce settled into bed as well. 

“Can you make time so we can take him to the doctor tomorrow?” 

Clark had an early day tomorrow. He had meetings and more meetings until seven. 

“I can try.” 

_I know what I signed up for_. Bruce had to remind himself. 

“I don’t think Lois would mind, Clark.” 

Clark put an arm around Bruce. 

“It’s not about Lois. Perry will be up my ass if I miss another meeting.” 

Bruce pushed himself up and furrowed his eyebrows. 

“Well then tell him your son is sick!” 

Clark sighed away his growing frustration. 

“Dick’s always getting sick. And I’ve already taken six months off, Bruce.” 

“To help me take care of our newborn, Clark. It’s not like we were vacationing.” 

Clark clenched his jaw. 

“I don’t wanna argue, babe. It’s late.” 

Bruce huffed and flopped back under the covers. 

“Fine. Goodnight.” 

Clark rolled over and wrapped his arm around Bruce’s waist. 

“Baby. Don’t be mad at me.” 

Bruce shifted so that Clark’s arm would fall off of him. 

“I said it was fine. Goodnight.” 

Clark blew air out of his lips and stared at the ceiling. He didn’t want Bruce to go to bed upset. 

“I love you, Bruce.” 

“Love you, too.” Bruce grunted. 

_It’s something_. Clark thought.   
  


Bruce was startled awake by the feeling that someone was watching him. But he became more alert when the sterile smell of urine hit his nose. 

“Ungh...ungh...hurk...” 

Bruce shot out of the bed and gasped when he saw Dick shaking in front of him. His wide eyes were glazed over and cloudy, and his mouth was foaming. 

“Dick!” 

Bruce’s heart was beating out of his chest as his son started to gurgle. 

“Clark, wake up! Clark!” Bruce yelled.

Dick’s eyes rolled into the back of his head as his body convulsed uncontrollably. 

“Grg! Ungh!” Dick grunted. 

“Clark, get up!” Bruce screamed. 

Bruce quickly got to the floor and laid Dick down with his head on his lap. 

“It’s okay, baby! It’s okay!” 

Soon, Clark was right beside Bruce, panting. 

“Oh my god, what happened?!” 

Bruce slowly flipped Dick onto his side. 

“He’s having a seizure! Call 911! Now!” Bruce cried. 

Dick shakes started to become more violent. Bruce was afraid he would choke. 

“Oh, my baby. You’re gonna be okay. Mommy’s here.” Bruce whispered. 

Dick’s mouth opened and closed like a fish out of water. And his face was starting to turn blue. 

“Clark, hurry! He’s not breathing!” 

“Aggh! Aaaagh! Mm! Mm!” Dick howled. 

“The ambulance are five minutes away, Bruce. Get dressed.” 

Bruce shook his head and wiped furiously at his tears. 

“I’m not leaving him!” 

Clark got down on his knees by Dick’s feet and pressed his hand against his son’s back; as a stabilizer. 

“Go get dressed! I’ve got him!” 

Bruce looked at his son one more time before he got up and threw some clothes on. He chose a random hoodie and sweats that weren’t covered in vomit from off the floor. 

“Young masters! The paramedics are here!” 

Alfred came rushing in and ushered the paramedics in behind him. 

“Okay, we need you guys to step back. Quickly!” 

Clark had to grab Bruce because his feet wouldn’t move on their own. He watched as the paramedics picked Dick up and placed him on a gurney. Bruce felt like he was underwater. He wanted to follow them so bad, but Clark had a strong grip over his waist. 

“I need to go with him! Clark, let go! Let go!” 

“Bruce, you have to calm down.” 

Bruce pushed hard against Clark’s chest. 

“Don’t tell me to calm down! We have to go!” 

Clark took Bruce’s red face in his hands. 

“They need to do their jobs, baby. Just let them do their jobs, okay?” 

Bruce put his head down on Clark’s shoulder and closed his eyes. And the first time since Dick was born, he started to pray. Out loud. Begging to whatever entity to protect his child. 

Bruce didn’t even want to think about what would happen if-

“Young masters! Dick’s calling for you! Step lively!”   
  


Dick’s seizure had finally stopped once they all reached the hospital. 

He hadn’t spoken a word, but he found solace wrapped in his mother’s arms as they laid down on the hospital bed. 

“Mommy loves you so much. My sweet baby.” 

That’s what Bruce had been doing for the past half hour. Gently stroking Dick’s hair and whispering comforts into his ear. 

Leslie said that Dick would be unresponsive and exhausted. Especially since this was first time something like this had happened. 

“You were so strong, Dick. Mommy’s so proud of you.” 

The door creaking open signaled that Clark had come back from the cafeteria. 

“Hey.” 

Bruce lifted his head from Dick’s hair and looked over his shoulder. 

“Hi, baby.” Bruce whispered. 

Clark pulled up a chair and sat beside his husband and son. 

“You hungry?” Clark asked. 

“Are you hungry, baby?” Bruce whispered to Dick. 

Dick barely shook his head. 

“Okay. Mommy’s gonna eat and I’ll be right back, okay?” 

Dick released his grip on Bruce’s hoodie. Bruce took that as permission to get up. 

“What did you get, Cal?” 

Clark had already pulled up a chair for Bruce to sit in. 

“They had pasta salad. I thought we could share.” 

Bruce glanced at Dick and then down at the container of pasta salad in Clark’s hand.

”Mhmm.” 

The two only got a few bites in before there was a knock on the door. Clark wiped his mouth and closed the container. 

“Um, come in!” 

Leslie walked in with a clipboard under her arm. 

“I wish you guys would just come here to say hi.” 

The couple chuckled as they faced Leslie. 

“Let’s hope next time we can.” Clark answered.

Leslie walked over to Dick and placed her clipboard by Dick’s feet. 

“Hi, Dick. Do you know who I am?” 

Leslie got down to Dick’s level. 

Dick shortly nodded his head. 

“Can you say my name, sweetie?” 

Dick smacked his dry lips. 

“Na..Nana.” 

Leslie smiled at Dick and gently pushed his hair from his face.

”Good job. And do you know your name and where you are?” 

Dick was a bit slow to answer. 

“I’m...Dick. Richard Eren Grey Kent. I’m...in the hospital.” 

Leslie nodded and pointed to Bruce and Clark. 

“Do you know them?” 

Dick’s tired eyes squinted at his parents. 

“That’s...Mommy, Daddy.”

”Do you know their names?” 

“Mommy is Bruce and Daddy is Clark.” 

Bruce couldn’t stop the small smile that spread on his face. He grabbed Clark’s hand and squeezed it. 

“Okay, good. Can you sit up for me?” 

Bruce went to help Dick sit up, but Clark pulled him back and shook his head. Bruce needed to let Dick do it on his own. 

“Good, good. You’re doing really well. Now I’m going to tap this on your knee, okay?” 

Leslie took a colorful rubber harmer from her coat pocket and lightly tapped Dick’s knee. Promptly, Dick’s knee shot up.

”Alright, perfect. You can lay back down now.” 

Leslie turned to Bruce and Clark. 

“Alright so, I’ll keep this simple. Dick experienced a febrile seizure.” 

Bruce had heard of the before. 

“Unless it happens again, there’s nothing to worry about. These seizures are usually caused by fevers and Dick’s peaked 104°. But the good news is that he’s young and healthy. He will feel a bit drowsy and disoriented, but he’ll be fine in the morning. Just monitor him.” 

Bruce nodded in understanding. 

“What about his flu?” Bruce asked. 

“Well that’s the next thing. Dick doesn’t have the flu. He has pneumonia.”

Clark and Bruce looked at each other and then back at Leslie. 

“What?” They said simultaneously. 

“Yes. It seems his flu developed into pneumonia. But we’ve caught it just in time so I’ll prescribing medicine that he needs to take everyday with food. And lots of liquids to flush out his system. I suggest red Gatorade and water.” 

Clark would have to text Alfred and tell him to pick some up. 

“We can discharge him now, or we can keep him overnight just to be safe. The decision is yours.” 

“We’ll take him home.” Clark answered, “I think it’ll be better if he’s in his own bed and comfortable.” 

Leslie nodded. 

“Perfect. I’ll go see to his discharge. You can get him dressed.”

A few days later, Dick was back to his old self. Clark went back to work, and Bruce could finally sleep easy knowing that his son would be alright. 


	11. Just To Say...This is Bruce’s hair

>   
>    
> 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If I could put Bruce’s hair into a picture, this would be it. I was inspired by this photo of Gaga. The color, the curl pattern, everything. And yes, Bruce is a platinum blonde. 
> 
> I’ve been obsessed with this photo of Gaga lately and I have been using it as inspiration for Bruce. 
> 
> Do you guys hate the idea???


	12. Thigh High Socks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bruce and Clark finally get some time alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning ⚠️: Daddy kink, socks fetish, foot fetish, slight squirt/piss kink, lactation kink

Bruce’s idea of couple’s day off definitely wasn’t waiting outside of his Lamborghini for Clark to get out of work. 

It had been almost an hour and Bruce was about to walk into office and drag Clark out himself. 

Bruce scoffed and checked his phone again. No text from Clark, no nothing. This was their first date night in a year and Clark didn’t even bother to say he’d be late. 

_I mean, honestly._ Bruce thought. 

Bruce pushed his four hundred dollar, round Valentino sunglasses into his hair and checked his phone again. 

“You’ve gotta be kidding.” Bruce muttered to himself. 

Bruce wiped invisible dust off of his satin button down. He hadn’t worn anything strictly white since he had kids. Especially not something of this expensive material. The most “dressed up” Bruce got nowadays was with a turtleneck and sweatpants. 

After another minute of waiting, Bruce gave up and decided to get Clark himself. 

Bruce stuffed his hands in his pleated pants (for women) and walked into the Daily Planet Editing Office. He hadn’t been in that building since...he couldn’t remember. 

There was commotion as soon as Bruce pushed open the doors. People were standing in casual groups engaging in casual conversation. But most of them stopped and looked at Bruce in awe as he passed by them. 

“Oh my god. Is that Bruce Wayne?” Bruce heard a woman whisper. 

“I think so. God, look at him. He’s so beautiful.” 

Bruce blushed a bit as he pushed through another door. 

He looked around the lobby as a potent, musky smell hit his nose. Bruce looked towards the scent and sighed, annoyed, as he noticed a group of burly men looking him up and down. 

“God, he smells so good. I can smell ‘im from here.” One of them whispered. 

Bruce quickly looked away and put his sunglasses over his eyes. 

“You know who that is, right?” 

Bruce leaned on a pillar out of the men’s views. He rested his hand against the thick block of wood and closed his eyes. 

The smell of the men made Bruce feel sick.

“Yeah that’s Bruce Wayne. A beauty, isn’t he?” 

Bruce couldn’t help but scoff incredulously to himself. 

_These assholes_. Bruce thought. 

“God, that smells driving me crazy. You think he’s marked?” 

_Marked, married and a mother_. Bruce thought.

“He’s married to Kent. The guy you work for.”

Bruce was glad at least _one_ of them knew that. 

“I think Kent might be into that kinda shit. Having someone fuck his bitch while he watches.” 

“Oh my god.” Bruce mumbled, disgusted. 

Bruce checked his phone one more time. 

“I’m gonna go talk to him.” 

_Please don’t_. Bruce thought. 

“Dude, don’t! He’s marked!” 

“You think I care? Here, hold my jacket.”

Bruce rolled his eyes as he prepared himself for the bullshit he was going to have to put up with momentarily. 

“Hey there.” 

Bruce looked up and smiled in feigned cordiality. The man was about six foot two, beefy and smelled like dog shit. He had greasy hair that fell into his eyes and a perverted smile. 

“Hi.” 

The man got closer to Bruce and rested his arm against the pillar, above Bruce’s head. A power position. 

“What’s your name?” 

Bruce decided to play with him a little. 

“You know my name, sweetheart.” Bruce replied. 

The man chuckled and stepped closer to Bruce, his chest now three inches from Bruce’s face. 

The smell was awful. 

“I’m just being nice.” 

Bruce moved his tongue along his cheek. 

“What do you want?” Bruce asked. 

The man leaned in and deeply inhaled. 

”Ah, you smell so good. I could smell you from where I was standing.” 

Bruce spotted Clark coming out of the elevator from his peripheral vision. 

_This should be good._ Bruce thought. 

“I bet you say that to all the girls.” Bruce teased. 

The man’s eyes were filled to the brim with lust. 

“None of the girls smell as good as you, baby.” 

Bruce raised his eyebrow in irritation. 

“Don’t call me baby.” 

Clark’s smell started to flood Bruce’s nose the closer he got. And there was a faint smell of copper in the air. 

_Clark must be furious._

The man gently twirled one of Bruce’s curls on his finger. 

“How ‘bout I call you mine instead?” 

“Oh Jesus, that was corny.” Bruce replied with a short laugh. 

The copper was getting stronger. It made Bruce tingle. 

“Why don’t we get some drinks?” The man asked. 

Bruce lolled his head to the side and smirked. 

“Sorry, but I’m taken. And I’m sure you know that.” 

The man clenched his jaw. He clearly wasn’t giving up until Bruce said “yes”. 

“We can invite him, too. Make a night out of it. I don’t mind.” 

“Excuse me but what the _fuck_ are you doing?” 

The man’s face immediately tightened up in surprise. His finger dropped from Bruce’s hair and his breath hitched. 

“I said, what the _fuck_ are you doing?” 

Bruce could’ve gotten hard on the spot from how deep and threatening Clark’s voice sounded and how his six five frame towered over the man as he glared down at him with infuriated eyes. 

The man slowly turned around to face Clark. 

“S-Sir! I’m sorry!” 

Bruce lifted his glasses and slowly shook his head at Clark, a calming gesture. 

Clark took heed and stood up straight. 

“You’re fucking lucky. Get the fuck outta here.” 

The man scampered away with his figurative tail between his legs. 

“And you’d better find a new job!” Clark called after the man. 

Bruce pushed his glasses up into his hair and took a few soft steps towards his husband, who still was watching the man intensely as he and his friends left the building.

“Hey.” Bruce directed Clark’s head towards him with his hand, “I’m fine.”

Clark took Bruce’s hand and kissed his knuckles. Clark slowly took in Bruce’s calming scent as he let his lips linger on the soft skin. 

“I want you to cut that piece of hair off as soon as we get home.” 

Bruce chuckled and got on his tip toes to capture Clark’s lips with his. Clark angled his head down to deepen their kiss as he wrapped his arm around Bruce’s waist. 

A few bystanders let out “aww”’s as they past by the couple. 

Bruce moaned lightly as Clark’s tongue slipped into Bruce’s mouth. Bruce sucked on it softly before he pulled away from Clark. He moved his head back when Clark attempted to steal another kiss. 

“It’s your fault for being late, Clark.”   
  


“This is a new car, baby.” Clark said as he gawked at the sleek, black Lamborghini. 

Bruce pulled the car keys out of his pocket and tossed them to Clark. 

“Well it’s yours so drive it.” Bruce said nonchalantly. 

“What?!” Clark exclaimed as he caught the keys in his chest. 

Bruce got in the passenger seat and kicked his feet up onto the dashboard. Clark got into the driver’s seat and chuckled, astonished. 

“This is beautiful.” Clark said as he ran his hand over the smooth steering wheel and across the gear shift. 

“Well you don’t have to molest it.” Bruce said as he opened the glove box. Inside, there was a cigarette box. 

“You haven’t smoked in seven years, Bruce.” 

Bruce pulled out a tiny stick of pot and a lighter. 

“Just drive.” 

Clark threw his bag into the back seat and started the car. Bruce put the pot in his mouth and lit it. 

“Where did you get that?” 

Bruce slowly took a long pull. He sighed in relief as the smoke filled his lungs and sent warmth throughout his body. He exhaled the smoked. 

“Alfred. You want?” 

Clark looked at the stick, then at Bruce. Then, back at the stick. 

“No I’m good.” 

Bruce nodded and blew out the lit end of the stick. Then, he threw it out of the window. 

“Great, me too. I have something prepared for you at home so why don’t we hurry up?”   
  


By time they got home, the pot had gotten into Bruce’s system. Alfred’s special marijuana was always so clean and it made Bruce feel so good all over. 

“Are the kids still not home?” Clark asked as they entered the house. 

Bruce ran his hands over his head to release some of the sudden tension he felt from the weed. 

“Alfred took them to the hot springs.” 

Bruce kicked off his shoes and started to pull down his pants. 

“So no one’s home?” 

Bruce kicked out of his pants and then slipped off his underwear. 

“No. No one’s home.” 

Clark could feel himself growing hard as he saw Bruce’s plump, tiny butt wriggle out of his underwear. 

“We can be as loud as we want?” Clark asked as he reached out to touch Bruce’s supple ass. 

Bruce turned to him and smiled with eyes that spoke of deep debauchery.

”As loud as you want us to be, Daddy.” 

Clark wanted to push Bruce down and fuck him on the stairs just from that. 

“You stay right here. I’m gonna get ready.” 

Clark raised his eyebrow. 

“Get ready?” 

Bruce nodded as he bit his lip in order to contain his excitement. 

“I know you’ll like it. Just wait here, kay?”   
  


Bruce looked at himself in the bathroom mirror and smiled. 

_God,_ I _would fuck me._ Bruce thought.

He had purchased a lingerie bunny costume with expensive white lace. The thong even had a bunny tail. Bruce’s favorite accessories were the bunny ears. It was a headband, but Bruce’s haphazard curls made it look like the ears were coming out of his head. 

_I look so cute._ Bruce thought as he adjusted his socks over his thighs. 

Many years ago, Bruce had found out that Clark had sock fetish. Bruce found it a tad odd, but a happy Clark made for an even happier Bruce. And if it meant covering up his perfectly pampered feet then so be it. 

“Okay.” Bruce sighed, looking at himself one more time. He ran his hand down his lithe chest one last time before he turned and walked out of the bathroom. 

Bruce had to admit that he was nervous. He always was when him and Clark tried something new. Bruce’s mind always went through all the worst case scenarios; like what if he farted, or shat himself? 

In retrospect none of those things had happened before, and he doubted Clark would care. But this was their first time in over year where it was just them in the house. He wanted to cherish the moment and keep Clark happy and satisfied. 

Bruce did a few stretches before he climbed onto the bed and sat with his butt on his knees. Just how Clark liked him. 

“Clark?” Bruce called. 

“Yes, darling?” Clark responded from the other side of the bedroom door. 

Bruce scooted closer to the right side of the bed and readjusted his position. 

“I’m ready now.” 

As Clark pushed open the door, Bruce brushed off some invisible dust from his socks and put on his best smile. 

“Oh fuck.” 

Bruce put his hands out and smiled even brighter at Clark, who was already towering over him. 

“Surprise!” Bruce exclaimed as he craned his neck to stare up at Clark. 

Clark chuckled and ran his calloused fingers over Bruce’s soft face. Clark’s index finger ran through the space between Bruce’s parted lips, to which Bruce used to his tongue to suck the finger into his wet mouth. 

“Surprise, indeed.” Clark responded. 

With his other hand, he snaked around to the back of Bruce’s head and started to massage his curls. Bruce moaned from the contact and sucked Clark’s finger deeper into his mouth. Bruce could taste the salt from his lover’s skin as it flooded his cheeks and spread across his tongue. 

“Mm, did you wash your hands?” Bruce whispered as he pulled off of Clark’s finger. 

Clark ran his slick finger over Bruce’s lips.

“Of course I did. Did you wash yours?” 

Bruce licked circles on Clark’s thumb. 

“It won’t matter.” Bruce responded with a soft kiss to Clark’s palm. 

Bruce dropped Clark’s hand and spread his knees on the bed so he could reach Clark’s cock. 

“What are you doing?” 

Bruce unzipped Clark’s slacks. 

“Don’t ask stupid questions.” Bruce said. 

Bruce then worked Clark’s pants down his legs. 

“What if I want you on the floor?” 

Bruce rested his head against Clark’s tent and inhaled the musky scent. With the inhale, Bruce’s mouth watered. 

“Do you want me on the floor, Clark?” Bruce asked as he started to run his fingers over Clark’s covered cock. The tight boxers were hiding what Bruce wanted, and he just wished Clark would make up his mind. 

“Fuck.” Clark gasped as Bruce’s fingers grazed his cockhead, “Yeah I think so.” 

Bruce hopped off the bed and got to his knees against the carpet as Clark sat down on the bed. 

“Is this better?” Bruce asked as he looked up at Clark through his lashes. 

“So much. Lemme help you.” 

Clark quickly pulled off his boxers and flung off his shirt. 

“Ah!” Bruce yelped in surprise as Clark’s sizable cock popped him in the nose. Bruce glared up at Clark when he heard him laughing. 

“Haha, I’m sorry. Are you okay?” 

Clark put his hand on the back of Bruce’s head and stroked his hair a little.

”Mmm.” Bruce grunted as he put his lips over Clark’s tip. Gently, he used his tongue to flick over Clark’s slit, allowing the salty precum to enter his mouth. 

Clark was the only man Bruce had ever given a blowjob to. He was awful at it at first, understandably. But as they got older, and they engaged in more sexual activity Bruce learned and could now give the most heavenly head Clark could ever ask for. 

“Oh fuck, that’s it.” Clark moaned as Bruce licked the underside of his cock. 

The best thing about Bruce’s blowjobs was that he took his time with them. He took time to get acquainted with the velvety skin and the veins. He delicately fondled the sack with his fingers while his tongue explored the foreskin. Bruce knew that Clark found it hot when he would suck along the shaft, so he always saved that for last. 

“Fuck. God, oh fuck.” Clark groaned. 

Bruce never got particularly hard from the blowjobs themselves, but Clark‘s moans and praises sent a shiver down Bruce’s spine and made him leak uncontrollably. 

Bruce moaned and fondled with his pink nipples as he took more of Clark’s cock into his mouth. The invasion of Clark’s girth made Bruce’s tongue feel exquisitely heavy and the shocks from his nipples hardening made him want to suck harder. 

“Just like that, Bruce. Shit!” 

Bruce pulled off of Clark’s cock with a wet pop. He put his head back and gasped as he used the spit from his chin to lube up his chest. Clark started to stroke his own cock while Bruce pinched and rolled his nipples between his fingers. 

“Come Bruce. Shit...lemme suck you off.” 

Bruce crawled over to Clark and sighed in pleasure when Clark lifted him and pressed him against his broad chest. Promptly, Bruce wrapped his arms around Clark’s neck and forced him into a dirty open mouthed kiss. 

“Mmm...” Bruce moaned into Clark’s hot mouth when he felt his husband’s fingers dip into his underwear. 

Clark detached from Bruce’s swollen, pink lips and took one of his nipples into his mouth. Bruce immediately moaned loudly when Clark’s tongue started to flick against him. 

“Fu...uck...” Bruce sighed as he threw his head back in ecstasy. 

Bruce had noticed that Clark had started taking to his nipples ever since he started breastfeeding Jason. These ministrations might have been the start of a lactation kink, but Bruce wasn’t in any position to complain. Not when his husband was making him feel _so_ good. 

“It tastes sweet, Bruce. So sweet.” Clark mumbled as he moved to the other nipple. 

Bruce, not knowing what to do with his hands, started to stroke Clark’s hair. 

“I’m gonna cum.” Bruce moaned when he suddenly felt a tightening in his stomach. 

Clark released Bruce’s leaking nipples and tipped his head up to kiss Bruce. Bruce’s mouth was flooded with the bittersweet taste of his breast milk. It wouldn’t have tasted good under normal circumstances, but coming off of Clark’s tongue, the milk tasted like rich vanilla ice cream. 

“I wanna fuck you so bad, Bruce.” Clark groaned once he pulled from Bruce’s lips. 

Bruce looked down at Clark and smirked. 

“Well what’s stopping you?”   
  


“Oh my god, Clark! Fuuuuck! Fuck!” 

Bruce let out an incoherent bustle of strangled cries as his husband drilled into him from behind. His hips were hurting from having to spread his knees so far and his arms were sore from constant bending caused by Clark’s downward thrusts. But, the delicious shivers Bruce got from those deep strokes inside him numbed the pain he felt.

“Yes, Daddy! Please...oh my fucking...ungh!” Bruce screamed as Clark’s thrust changed intensity. 

“You’re so tight, baby. Your hole’s so tight for Daddy.” Clark groaned as he gripped Bruce’s hips tighter. 

The bunny ears had fallen into Bruce’s eyes after a hard thrust, and Clark reached over and pulled them back on Bruce’s head. 

“You’re so...fuck, cute, baby. My little bunny.” 

That was enough. Bruce’s back arched as his orgasm pushed through him. 

“Oh my...AGH! Ungh, shit!” 

Bruce’s cum splurted onto the bedsheet and onto Bruce’s stomach. 

“Oh fuck! Cum for Daddy!” Clark growled as he pounded into Bruce harder. 

Bruce felt limp and tired, but Clark still hadn’t cum yet. 

“Just one more time, baby.” 

Clark pulled Bruce up by his neck and pressed his small back against his heaving chest. 

“I can’t cum any...anymore, Daddy. Please.” Bruce begged breathlessly. 

Clark bit down into Bruce’s shoulder as he pulled him into a tight hug. 

“You’re doing so good for Daddy. Just a little bit more, yeah?” Clark huffed. 

Bruce’s penis dripped and tingled as Clark changed positions. One that made his cock go even deeper into Bruce’s hole. 

“It’s so deep! It’s in my stomach, Clark!” Bruce cried out. 

Clark, now sitting on his knees, continued to fuck into Bruce. 

The uncomfortable feeling of Clark’s cock in his stomach made Bruce feel a weird tingle in his penis. He felt a burning rise up his shaft and he started to shake his head. He knew _exactly_ what was coming. 

“No! It’s gonna come out!” Bruce whined, hiding his face in Clark’s sweaty neck. 

“Ah fuck! What? You just came!” Clark replied, his thrusts slowing down. 

“I’m gonna...ah shit!” 

Bruce let out a loud whimper as his legs involuntarily widened and clear piss squirted out of his penis. 

Clark buried his head in Bruce’s hair and pushed his cock as deep as it could go, cumming hard into Bruce’s hole. As if in response, more pee shot out of Bruce. 

“AGH!” Bruce screamed when his shaking legs twitched closed to stop the flow. But still, piss spilled all over Clark’s thighs and onto the bed.

”Fuck.” Clark exhaled as he peeked over Bruce’s shoulder. 

“You actually peed.” Clark gasped, astonished. 

That had never happened before. Bruce’s vision was cloudy and his head spun blissfully as he tried to catch his breath. 

“Wow.” Clark said with a surprised smile. 

Bruce crumpled into Clark’s arms, his energy finally giving out. Clark chuckled and gently ran his large hand down Bruce’s bulging stomach. 

“I didn’t know you could do that, baby.” Clark whispered into Bruce’s ear. 

Bruce felt embarrassed. 

“Stop it. It’s embarrassing.” Bruce huffed with a shaky voice. 

Clark kissed Bruce’s cheek. 

“Hardly embarrassing, sweetheart. You think you could do it again?” 

Bruce immediately shook his head, causing Clark to let out a laugh. 

“That’s okay, baby. Let’s get you into the bath.”

  
While Bruce soaked in the tub, Clark changed the sheets, threw out the empty lube packets and cleaned himself off. 

“Bruce, honey? I’m coming to dry you off.” 

Clark _loved_ aftercare. He would say it was the best part of having sex with Bruce. 

When Clark got into the bathroom he grabbed a towel off the rack and walked over to the bathtub. 

“You ready to get out, baby?” Clark asked as he looked down at Bruce, who was chin deep and half asleep in the tub. 

“Mhmm.” Bruce mumbled wearily. 

Clark threw the towel over his shoulder and carefully helped Bruce stand. 

“I’ve got you, baby.” 

Bruce wrapped his arms around Clark’s neck as his husband dried him off. 

“I’m gonna put you to bed, alright?” 

With Bruce wrapped on in the towel, Clark carefully lifted him up bridal style. 

“The kids...” Bruce murmured into Clark’s chest. 

Clark swiftly carried Bruce to the bed. 

“I’ll handle it. You sleep.” 

Once Clark had gotten Bruce dressed and tucked him in, he went to his study to finish some work. Bruce now soundly asleep in their bed.   
  


Bruce sat up in bed and looked around. It was dark, and Clark wasn’t next to him. And his mouth felt pasty. 

As Bruce yawned, he turned his head to check the digital clock on his bedside table. 

**6:45 p.m.**

The boys should’ve been home by now. But Bruce wondered why it was so quiet. 

After stretching a bit, Bruce got out of bed, doing his best to ignore the dull ache in his lower back. 

Once Bruce was out in the hallway, he heard faint laughter coming from Clark’s study. His eyes still hadn’t adjusted to the bright hallway lights, but Bruce followed the sound anyway.

”Clark?” Bruce called once he was standing outside of the study. 

The laughter died down and was replaced by the “pitter patter” of tiny feet. 

“Mommy! You’re awake!” 

Bruce immediately smiled down at his son once he opened the door to the study. 

“Hi, baby. Mommy missed you.” 

Dick gave his mother a short hug before he took Bruce by the wrist and pulled him inside. 

“Mommy you have to join us! We’re playing dolls!” Dick beamed as he pulled Bruce towards the center of the study. 

On the carpet, Clark was laying on his stomach with his feet in the air, entertaining baby Jason with a rag doll. 

“Oh you’re playing dolls? That sounds fun.” 

Dick let go of Bruce’s wrist and plopped back down next to Clark. 

“Hey, babe. Come sit with us.” 

Clark held out his hand for Bruce to take. Bruce shook his head. 

“I don’t think I can sit on the floor. I’ll sit on the couch.” 

As soon as Bruce sat, Jason crawled over to him and held the rag doll as far up as he could. 

“Ba, ba, ba!” 

Dick also moved closer to Bruce, leaving Clark on the carpet by himself. 

“Mommy play with me!” Dick exclaimed, holding up a Barbie. 

“Hey. Why don’t we give Mommy a second? He just woke up.” Clark said. 

Bruce smiled down at his husband, and then at his sons. 

“It’s okay. Who do I play?” 


End file.
